The Story Within the Competition
by ms.triple.r
Summary: Teresa Cruz and her group joined Search for the Superstar 3 with a goal to be famous. She was accepted but her group failed. She has to enter a training dormitory together with different people including Koreans and her first love. What will happen to her?
1. Part 1

**The Story within the Competition  
**_by Haruhikan Tamayaga_

"…And the one who will win the 3rd season of Search for the Superstar is…"

I never thought I'll be facing the judges on this last stage. I only dreamt of reaching here but never thought I'll be actually standing here. These last few weeks were a big pressure to everyone, especially me and…

_**10 weeks earlier…**_

"I can't believe we're going to the Pressure Week."

"I never thought we're still intact! Teresa was a mess on that day."

"Well, I'm sorry! I don't really felt good that time…" That's true. I didn't know what I ate before the audition. That's why I kind of messed our performance.

The day before the Pressure Week starts. I and my group mates are already packing our bags and talking about what would happen in Pressure Week. Good thing Ella saved my weak performance in the audition.

We call ourselves, Frieljo Moter. It's a play with our names together. Kind of funny, though.

"Teresa's right Francis, you don't need to blame her for that."

"I'm not blaming her. I'm just saying that I thought we were in big trouble when she made a mistake. But it's a good thing you did something to save her, Ella." Francis moved closer to Ella and put his hand around her. I looked away.

"Oh please! PDA is illegal here!" That was Monica, another of our friends.

We started living together three months after we saw each other in an audition for a famous TV station in the Philippines. We've known each other since college but we were not that close, then.

Ever since we started living together, I've got to know more of them, especially Francis. But I didn't know that he and Ella were already dating for three years. But at least I'll be close to him.

The door suddenly opened and Joshua appeared. "Guys, I just received a call from the Superstar staff. We need to go there immediately so we'll be able to get to the dorms. They'll wait until noon." And he went in to finish packing.

"Wow that was fast!" Monica said when Joshua went in.

When we were done with everything, Joshua immediately drove his car on the front door and I gave our apartment key to our landlady.

"Good luck to you. I've seen you perform one time and you were definitely great. Just believe in yourself, okay?"

"I'll remember that. Don't worry we'll include you in our thank you speech." And we were gone.

When we arrived on the venue where the Pressure Week will happen, everyone is already there. The staff told everyone that we will be facing the judges later that afternoon so we have to get ready.

"What do you think? Can we pass through this week?" Joshua started asking us.

"Of course we will! Just believe in ourselves and we'll definitely pass." Francis said with a loud voice. Good thing no one heard him nor understood us. Since we are all Filipinos in the group, we just love talking in our mother tongue.

"However, I heard there were groups who disbanded because of the Pressure Week before. So I'm kind of worried for us." I told them.

"Nonsense! Teresa, we will pass this, all of us, together. Don't worry." Monica said to me.

"Everyone go inside to the stage. The judges are already there." We heard a staff yell.

I was nervous when we stood on the stage in front of the judges. When we were all quiet, Simon Lee, one of the judges, immediately said, "Today we will start the first elimination in Pressure Week. Those who will fail have to get their bags and ride their way home. We will start in one hour." Then he sat down and talked to the other judges.

Now what will we do? We haven't practiced for weeks. What will we perform?

"Let's do _Destiny_. We performed it last year in an audition and we nailed it." Joshua started.

"No. I think we should do _Don't Stop Believing_ since that was the song that got us the first place in another audition." I also suggested.

A whole five minutes passed until we reached the final decision. We will instead sing _Bring Me to Life_ since we haven't performed the song yet. I can tell that we love risking a lot at times. But I worried that we will risk it on this audition.

When we were called to the stage, my hands were ice-cold. I was very nervous. We shouldn't have risked it. But what will I do, we're here and no other way out. When it's our turn to stand in the middle, I just kept telling myself to do well and not make a mistake.

_How can you see into my eyes  
Like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Or I've become so numb._

I started fine. In spite of all the nervousness I felt, I started perfect.

_Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and  
Save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run  
Before I've come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
Bring me to life_

Everything was going perfectly, until Ella forgot the next verse. I had to save the performance, so I sang the whole verse. Call it stealing if you want, I just don't know what hit me and sang her part on that one.

_Frozen in time  
Without your touch  
Without your love, darlin'  
Only you are the life  
Among the dead_

_Bring me to life_

When everyone in our batch finished their performances, the judges announced the ones who'll pass and who'll fail. Three teams were called and they all passed. Good for them, I loved what they did. Then, they called us.

"Frieljo Moter, only two of you passed. I will announce the result. Teresa and Francis… Pass! And the rest fails. Thank you. Next…"

And that became of Frieljo Moter. What really happened there was a shock, for me and the rest. The judges told us that we didn't sound good or we just performed for the sake of performing. They also told us that we haven't sung the song together before because of the flats and sharps they were hearing. I don't remember if I got sharp or flat.

What I didn't understand was the words they told me. They said that I should've not taken over Ella's part and other more. I really can't understand how the judges do their jobs. Now, Francis and I are alone in this week. I really hope no one of us will be eliminated in the future.

"You two, don't hold back, alright? Sweep off their feet. Win this!" Ella told the both of us.

"Don't worry. Teresa and I can do this, as long as we have each other." Francis told her. What Francis said was sweet, especially the last part. Good thing I didn't blush.

The staff finally told everyone who passed to head to the buses. We said our goodbyes when we reached the buses. When we were inside the bus, Francis and I didn't get to sit together because of all the people inside.

I got to sit together with a Korean guy who I think is smiling at me. While the bus is on the way to the hotel, the Korean guy started talking to me. _Time to get to know the other people_, I thought.

"I'm Kim Jun Young. What's your name?" He offered his hand.

"Teresa… Teresa Cruz." And we shook hands. His hands were warm enough for him to feel my hands were cold. He was about to ask when I told him, "Just happy… and nervous." Then, he laughed. I laugh too because he was laughing funny.

We reached the hotel we will be staying and Jun Young and I have got to know each other. He was actually interested in the Philippines and kept asking me about it. I discovered that he once lived there when he was still young. I still don't quite understand him but he was actually fun to talk with.

The room distributions depend on the teams and most decided that they will have the room per team, so Francis and I have to live in one room. Even though we lived in one room for two years already, I still feel awkward. Now that we will have to share one room together, by ourselves, it became the most awkward state I was in.

The next day, everyone was called to the venue. We will have to perform collaborations with other teams. We were grouped with Lee Ji Kyung, David Smith, and Kim Jun Young. When I heard Jun Young will be in our collaboration group, I was a bit happy because at least there's someone I know.

After we've decided what we'll be performing the next two days, we took the chance to get to know each other. Ji Kyung grew up in California while David from Texas. Jun Young told us what he told me last night. He grew up travelling around the world because his father's job requires travel.

We did the rest of the day rearranging and practicing the songs _Teenage Dream _and _Total Eclipse of the Heart_. David was the one who suggested _Teenage Dream_ while everyone agreed with the other one. Rearranging and combining both songs are hard enough, what else is singing both at the same time.

The day of the second elimination in Pressure Week arrives. We will be on in a few minutes and we practiced for the last time. So far, we still have to work on the harmony but I think we can do it. We were called and we all walked proudly on the stage, nervousness behind us.

We started singing and I thought we were great, until the judges asked us if we were satisfied with what we showed them. Each one of us answered them. Only Francis, Jun Young and I thought that we still need a little more time to perfect the song.

"We will announce the result. Kim Jun Young… Pass! Lee Ji Kyung… Pass! David Smith… Fail! Teresa Cruz and Francis Yan… Pass!"

For the second time, we passed! My prayers are actually being answered. When we were off the stage, we comforted David as much as we can. He was sad, of course, but he didn't show it to us. He rode the fail bus with a smile on his face. He was brave enough to do that, and I admire him for that.

While inside the passers' bus, the staff told everyone to have the next day to rest because everyone will be back on that Friday. At last, a day to rest my voice.

When we arrived at our room, I immediately lie down on my bed and fell asleep. When I woke up, there was a blanket over me and my shoes were taken off. I saw Francis eating near the window.

"Good morning. Come and eat. I bought these from the nearest restaurant." he said.

He bought a perfect breakfast for two. "Aw, how sweet, I never thought you had it in you." I joked.

"Yeah, that's maybe because I took pity on you. Anyway, congratulations for passing the second round."

"You too, congratulations! You were great last night. I never thought we sounded great last night even though we had a problem with harmony and all."

"That, my dear Teresa, is what we call 'Believing in yourself'."

The whole day we spent talking to each other, contacting the rest of Frieljo Moter, and resting. More on the resting part. We also hung with the other contestants downstairs in the lobby but most of the time we were in our room, resting.

What we didn't expect was the day after. We were all called to the Pressure Week venue and the staff announced that there will be an Elimination Death Match where two teams will have a duet.

There, the judges will decide whoever will go on to the live shows. Now that was a new rule that they told us. Also, they added that this will be the final elimination round for Pressure Week. Names were called and we were partnered with Janette Lopez. We chose to sing _The Climb_. We went to practice on one corner.

What I dislike about Janette is that she chooses to sing the good parts while she left me and Francis on the other parts. That is so unfair for us. Good thing a staff came over and asked if there were any problems.

"We're having a little problem on how we will divide the song since all three of us are good in vocals." Francis immediately told the staff. Now, that staff is so kind to help us on dividing the parts. Before the day ended, another staff announced that the two buses are already outside and we are immediately required to face the judges.

It's already our turn to face the judges and we performed with fast beating hearts. You can say that we almost didn't perform it right. And another unexpected thing happened,

"What I liked in your performance is that you all did your best but we have to pick one team to continue to the live shows. People think that giving your all on a performance will give you good comments, but for me, it's not good to look at if the performance itself is crap. Janette Lopez… Pass!"

We failed.

"Francis Yan and Teresa Cruz, I think only one of you will have to go on. The name I'm going to call will pass…" He looked at the both of us. "Teresa Cruz."

_**One week before moving into the Live show dorm…**_

"Congratulations, Teresa! Don't give up! Make us proud!" The whole gang shouted as I enter the apartment door.

"Thank you, guys." Tears welled up on my eyes.

"Don't cry, Teresa. You deserve to be there. We'll watch you on the live shows." Ella said to me.

"Ella's right. You deserve to be there. And I know why I failed that time, I made a mistake on the lyrics." Francis added.

"No, you didn't." I told him.

"Really?" he laughed, "But it doesn't matter. What matter is you passed and Frieljo Moter has a strong fighter on the live shows."

"Always think of us, alright?" Monica said. "Don't forget to brew some tea leaves. It will help your voice." Joshua added.

Now that I look at them, they looked different. "Let me guess. You two are dating, right?" They answered with a smile. "At last!" and we all laughed.

"Now that all us have our partners, find yourself one already, Teresa." Ella said.

"Don't worry, I'll find one, someday. I'm not rushing my love life, unlike you four." Again we laughed. Living together with them were the best in my life yet. We always have fun together and we get to help each other on our weaknesses.

The day to move in the dorms came. I'm riding the bus towards the meeting place when I remembered what happened in the last few moments in Pressure Week.

_**Eight days before…**_

"…Teresa Cruz."

My prayers were not answered on this day. Why on this day, when we're one step close to the live shows? We stepped out the stage hall and I reached Francis' hand to comfort him. The three of us immediately went to the buses. There were two buses this time: one for the failed and another for the passed. There, Francis and I had a long goodbye. We made an agreement that I should still do my best and practice well. Then, he rode the failed bus.

I was crying when Janette and I sat in the passer's bus. We waited until all contestants were finished. Then, the fail bus left. I didn't notice that we also left the venue until Jun Young called my name. I didn't notice him climb the bus, so I was shocked to see him there.

"We're at the hotel already. Do you want to be left alone instead?" he asked.

"I'm sorry." I stood up. "I just felt down lately." And we got off the bus.

"I understand you. It's hard to leave your friends behind. But don't worry, I'll be here for you."

"Thanks. But I'd rather have a time alone today. See you." And I entered our room.

The next day, the staff told us that we will again meet the judges for an interview. _Why do we have to be interviewed?_ I asked myself.

After getting ready for the interview, the staff told us that we will be interviewed in pairs. We all waited in the hotel lobby while the others are called to be interviewed.

When it was my turn, I've got to know that the judges were kind enough to everyone. But since it's a competition, they have to show their rough side. I went in together with Ji Kyung.

"Do you think you can live with everyone in the dorms? We know you don't like one of the others. How will you cope if ever you will be able to live with them? " Adam Lavigne, another judge, asked us.

"I think I'll cope and be friends with everyone. The only reason why I didn't like her is because she has this attitude that I don't like." I answered after Ji Kyung.

"What attitude is that?"

"Is it okay to say?" I asked them, "Well, she has… an airy attitude."

"And… she seems distant to everyone. She doesn't talk to us much." Ji Kyung added.

"May we know who that is?" Maria Lambert, another judge asked.

Ji Kyung and I looked at each other and she said who we were talking about. After a few minutes, we finished the interview and head out again to wait in the lobby.

After an hour, we were called again one by one to face a judge. Some came back with a sad face while some were happy. When I was called, I entered a room with the judge sitting on a sofa.

"Hello Teresa. Come sit with me here." And I seated. "How are you? You were great this week. I can say you surpassed my expectations. Did you know you are one of my personal favorites here?" and she said a lot more. "Teresa, promise me that whatever the result is, you will keep on singing and performing, alright? Teresa Cruz… you…!"

I went out the room with a straight face. When I walked in the lobby, all the other contestants started asking, "What happened? Did you pass? Did you fail?"

I breathe deeply before I shouted, "Pass!"

Everyone congratulated me before another one was called. I was about to sit with Ji Kyung but Jun Young pulled me to sit beside him. Jun Young was called before me, and he also passed.

"Congratulations." He said with a smile on his face, I thanked him. "We'll live together in the dorms."

I laughed and told him, "Technically living together. I didn't know you have this sense of humor. You were always so quiet when everyone's having fun."

"Maybe that's because I didn't grew up in a happy household. You know, we always travel every time my father gets a job."

"Well, you have to get used to it, now that we'll be together in one roof." I joked.

"I'll expect that." We stayed quiet for a moment until another contestant came back with a smile.

After Janette, the last person to be called, came back and told us that she passed, we were told that those who passed will be meeting again after one week here in the lobby and we can get back to our homes to rest.

"I'll expect to know you more and see you in one week, Teresa Cruz." Jun Young told me then he went up to his room.

_**The day of moving to the dorms…**_

When I arrived at the hotel, all who passed were there except Jun Young. Ji Kyung told me that he is already being called before we can go to the dorms. When Jun Young came with a staff, he looked a little rugged. I was going to ask him but we were asked to get in the bus.

On the journey to the dorms, Ji Kyung and I got off our seats and talked with the others. The whole bus was full of laughing people because of the fun that was happening inside. When we arrived at the gate of the dormitory, the staff who rode with us told us to get off so we would be able to see the place more.

With our bags, everyone got off and started exploring the place. Ji Kyung and I walked towards the house where we will be staying. We stayed there and talked until Jun Young came to us and sat beside Ji Kyung. To tell you the truth, I didn't like what he did. _If he likes me_, I don't know why I thought that, _he should've sat beside me_.

Ji Kyung started to talk with him in Korean. Now, I'm out of place. I understand very small of the language, so as much as I want to know what they were talking about, I won't be able to.

The others came and we went inside the house. Before we take our rest, the staff said that we will be given five minutes to call one person and say goodbye to them. After the given time, we will all come back at the living room for other instructions.

After they've given the signal to start, I thought who to call. I can't call my friends since they'll be busy, so I made a long distance call to my mother. My mother is in the Philippines. Before my friends and I first moved to Seoul, I lived with my mother. She was one of the reasons that I want to pursue my dream; she really want me to live out my dream.

At last, I got through. "Hello, Ma!"

"Teresa, dear! _Kamusta ka diyan? Kumakain ka ba ng maayos? Anong nangyari sa sinabi mong audition? Nakapasa ka ba? Sumagot ka namang bata ka, ang tahimik mo, eh!_ (Teresa, dear! How are you? Are you eating well? What happened to the audition you were talking about? Did you pass? Answer me, dear, you're so quiet!)" my mom asked.

"_Okay lang ako, Ma. Nandito na 'ko sa _training dormitory_ ng Search _for the Superstar_. Binigyan lang kami ng oras para sa sarili namin. Bawal kasi mga _gadgets _dito kaya binigyan din kami ng huling tawag. Eh, kayo? Kamusta kayo diyan? Sana wala naman kayong sakit._ (I'm fine, mom. I'm at the training dormitory of Search for the Superstar. They gave us time for ourselves. Gadgets were not allowed here, that's why this will be my last call while I'm here. Anyway, how are you? You're not ill, right?)" I answered.

"_Mag-iingat ka, ha? 'Wag mong pagurin 'yang boses mo. Alam mo namang may karamdaman ka pagdating sa boses mo, eh._ (Take care of yourself, okay? Don't stress your voice. You know you have a vocal problem.)" while she was saying those words, tears were already falling down.

"_Opo. 'Wag din po kayo masyadong magpagod. Hindi na kayo bumabata. Sige na, Ma. Itatago na 'tong phone… Miss na kita, Ma._ I love you. (I will. You, too, mom, don't overwork yourself. You're not young anymore. I have to go, Ma. They have to keep the phone… I miss you, mom. I love you.)" I finally said.

Before I ended the call, my mom kept on reminding me to take care, and she missed and loves me too. That made me cry. I let myself calm down and wiped my tears before I went back to the living room.

"Before you get comfortable in the house, we will first inspect your bags. We will confiscate all illegal items that you brought." I didn't see that coming. One by one they checked all bags. Even the hidden pockets were not safe.

Some hid cigarettes, cell phones, while others kept weird stuff. When they saw my medicine kit, they immediately saw a pack of tea bags inside it. "Those are my medicines. It's for the voice. If you don't believe me, there's a medical certificate with it." And they put it back in my bag.

After all bags were inspected, room assignments were told. They gave four room keys to four people, including me. We have to go to the room first and wait for our roommates there.

The four of us immediately went upstairs and entered the rooms with the keys. When I got in, I saw that there were three sets of bunk beds. I chose the bed nearest to the door.

While waiting for my roommates, I took off my jacket and changed into a comfortable shirt and shorts. Exactly after I finished changing, Ji Kyung went in. After a few minutes, Janette came in also and the HitGirls – the so-called rich girl group came after. I think we're complete already.

Few minutes before everyone was told to sleep, the HitGirls did a room hopping. They also dragged me and Ji Kyung. We got to discover who was roomed with whom.

The first room has Jun Young. He's together with Rico Adams – a Berklee University graduate, Anthony Smith – the famous lady's man, and Song Ah In – the soul singer. In the second room, there were three members of the Silencers – the rock group, and Yoon Jae Williams – the half Korean male belter. The third room was packed with the Honey Warriors – they call themselves sweet, and Marcus Brice – the other member of Silencers.

When we finished looking to all rooms, Roan dragged me to the first room with the fresh boys – she called them that. When she opened the door, we saw Anthony changing his pants. I immediately looked away and went to our room. I was not ready to be catching guys changing clothes.

That day ended when I fell asleep trying to think about my friends.

The next day, we have to rise early because we will have to start our training. On our first training, we have to sing any song that we feel comfortable. The Korean guys sang songs in their own language, and some showed what they can do.

It was my turn already and I sang a low emotional song. The coach said that I give a good performance, but I should watch my expressions and notes because I became flat or sharp on some parts. They were good to notice that because I didn't notice I hit the wrong notes.

The coach also told us that within this week we will have to improve ourselves on vocals, since they've noticed that we were all lacking on some aspects. After the training, the staff informed us that this coming Saturday, the first live show will happen.

So to get ready, we were given different song choices and the one we will pick, we're going to perform. I chose to sing Kelly Clarkson's _Because of You_.

They also told us that the theme this week is _first love_. When I think about my first love, I immediately think of my high school crush. We were required to tell a little something about the theme and I've got to hear about all their first love.

Most of them had a very happy experience and Jun Young was one of them. I didn't know that he and Ji Kyung were once dating years ago. That's why they were so close before we went inside, but I've never seen them together these past few days, only today.

His story about first love was all about Ji Kyung. While he was telling his story, I looked at him carefully and he looked happy, then I looked at Ji Kyung and she too was happy.

I hate this, why must I always the one at the losing side? My first love, Francis, and now Jun Young! Okay, maybe Jun Young is only a crush, but I don't like this feeling inside me.

Then, they all turned to me. It was my turn to tell my story.

"My first love… was in high school," I started "He was a good friend and also my classmate. Actually, I didn't expect to fall for him. It was my first time to fall in love, so whenever he's near, I just keep quiet. He got the chance to know my feelings… but he said he's already going out with somebody and… it would be better to be friends," I heard them react, "When I got home that day, I cried a lot because I was hurt. And because of that, I didn't find a boyfriend until now." After I finished my story, they all told me that they'll find me a boyfriend. "Really? You don't have to."

For the rest of the week, I only focused on improving my vocals. On free times, Bryan – member of Honey Warriors, Anthony, and the HitGirls, kept on asking me about my type of guy. I just ignore their questions and talk about other stuff. But they got the chance to know it.

I was practicing alone and while I was resting, Marcus, Bryan, Roan entered the room. Behind them were Ji Kyung and Jun Young, they surrounded me while I was seated.

"Tell us already, Teresa. What's your type of guy?" Roan asked.

"Yeah, so we can find you a boyfriend." That was Marcus.

"Where will you find one? It's only us here." I asked them.

"There are the staff members, Song Ah In, Rico, Anthony – no, he's a playboy, Yoon Jae, and Bryan." Marcus answered.

"Why am I included? I have a girlfriend already." Bryan said and we laughed.

"Why am I not included?" Jun Young asked. I immediately looked at him.

Roan answered him, "You're not included because we will have to relive your first love with Ji Kyung."

With what Roan said, I felt down but I didn't show them. Instead I said smiling, "I'll help you, Roan."

"Anyway, c'mon Teresa, tell us." Bryan can't wait anymore.

"I don't really know. I really fall fast to guys who treat me kindly." I finally answered.

"You mean like… Jun Young?!" they all asked in unison, except Ji Kyung and Jun Young. When I looked at them, I saw both of them smiling. Are they laughing at me?

"Really? No," then his smile disappeared. Now, what does that mean? "I mean like treating me special, or something like that."

"You," Roan said, "You're living in fairy tale, right?"

"Am I? Maybe I really am. What can I do? My first love had a big impact to me." I said laughing.

Then Marcus said, "But don't worry, Teresa. We'll definitely find you your special someone."

_**The day of the first Live Show...**_

We all woke up early to get ready for the live show that night. While everyone was preparing their clothes and make up, I was in the kitchen preparing my medicine. While I was waiting for the medicine to brew, Jun Young came to me and asked about what happened few days before.

"Cinderella, what are you cooking?" he started.

"Did you just call me 'Cinderella'?"

"Did I?"

"You just called me… What do you want?" I asked irritated.

"Nothing. I didn't know you looked cute when you're jealous."

"Who's jealous? And when did I get jealous?"

"When they planned to get Ji Kyung and me back together."

He got me. "Did I look jealous that time? I was just happy for you guys, especially Ji Kyung. I didn't even know that you were once together until you told everyone."

"You… didn't really get jealous?"

Then I heard a whistling sound. It was my medicine, it's already done. When I turned back to the counter, he was already gone. Thanks to my medicine, I was saved.

When we all arrived at the venue of the live show, we were immediately asked to get ready backstage. Ji Kyung and I helped each other on preparing. I wore a long black cocktail dress with patterned sequins. Half of my hair was tied while the rest were curled.

We were not yet finished putting makeup when the staff called to practice the stage directions. I put on a blazer before we followed the staff. When we got out, all the boys were sitting on the stage.

Jun Young immediately came to us and said, "You… look amazing." I was about to answer when Ji Kyung answered, "Thanks. You should also compliment Teresa. She looks stunning, isn't she?"

"Y…Yeah, so let's go." He answered. I was sure he was asking me, or maybe I was wrong. When we joined them, we immediately started.

After giving the stage directions, we were asked to stay in the dressing room until the show starts. Until then, Ji Kyung and Janette helped me finish preparing. While holding my medicine drink, Anthony, together with Song Ah In, Jun Young and Marcus, entered our dressing room. Good thing we're all finished dressing up.

"Hello, ladies! What's up?" Anthony said as soon as he opened the door.

"I thought we're not allowed to get out the dressing room? How did you guys get here?" Rain, member of HitGirls, asked.

"They saw us and they didn't even said anything," Marcus replied.

"What do you want anyway?" Rona, another HitGirls member, asked them.

"Well…" Anthony answered, "Two reasons why we're here: First, for Jun Young to inspire himself," he put his hand on Jun Young's shoulder, "and Second, for Teresa." He looked at me and winked.

"Oh, no you don't! You are not qualified for our Teresa." Roan told him.

"He knows he's not qualified. That's why I dragged Song Ah In." Marcus interrupted.

With what I heard, I tried to acknowledge their effort. "Ah In oppa!" I said sweetly. When I said that, Ah In also replied in a sweet tone. While, I can't figure out Jun Young's.

"Shall we leave them to have a private time?" Anthony asked.

"I agree. Ji Kyung, Jun Young come with us. Let them have alone time." Roan said. They all helped drag the two of them out the dressing room.

When they were gone, Ah In immediately apologized. "No, it's okay. I can't stop them anyway. It's what they want and I understand why they want to do this."

"Well… they're effort will be wasted if I won't make a move right?" he started, "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"You know, you really look like my first love, really. The only difference is your shape of face. He's round-faced while you're square-faced." I said.

"Really? Maybe that's why they want me to be close to you." I laughed immediately when he said that.

"No, they don't know anything about him. I never told anyone what he looked like, until now."

"Did you have any contact with him after you confessed?"

"Actually, I didn't confess. He already knew that I liked him even before I planned to tell him. He had… sources, I think," we both laughed, "But after a year, we got to talk again. He's still dating so I didn't push myself anymore. Until now, we have communication."

"How are you feeling now after many years towards him?"

"I think I don't feel anything anymore. He's part of my past already, so I just use the memories as… inspiration?" he smiled when I said that, "Why am I the only one being asked? How about you? You said your first love moved to Europe. May I know why she moved?"

"No, I think that's a bit too personal."

"That's unfair. I told you something about my first love while you keep it to yourself… How are you today? Do you still have communication?"

"No, after she moved, I never heard anything from her anymore."

Minutes passed and we talked about ourselves and our first loves. It looked like we're making ourselves internalize on this week's mission. While we're talking, I've told him the name of my first love. His name was Alfred Santos.

We were laughing when Janette entered and told us to get to the stage. When we were already backstage, Jun Young and Ji Kyung were having a good time together. Of course, I felt jealous, I admit it.

Before we went onstage, the staff told us that the person who will complete the Top 12 is already there. Now that I think about it, there were only eleven teams here. Who could be the last?

The show has already started and we were introduced one by one. When the twelfth team came, I was surprised when the host said, "Alfred Santos". Ah In and I looked at each other with shock and Alfred entered the stage. It was definitely the "Alfred Santos" that I know, my first love.

After being introduced, we headed to the balcony where we would be able to see the whole performances. While there, Ah In stayed close to me because of the reaction I'm showing. When we were seated, Alfred came to me and greeted me happily.

"Hey T! How are you? Shocked, right?"

"Yes, very shocked. How did you pass?" He and Ah In really looked alike.

"I auditioned, but in the last few days of Pressure Week, I've got to go back to the Philippines because my dad had an accident."

"I'm sorry." While we were talking, the rest were curious what is happening. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Alfred Santos… my first love." Alfred laughed and I kicked him. Everyone was shocked liked I was when I discovered that he's here. All except Ah In. Well, he already knows it already.

"New mission!" HitGirls, Silencers, Honey Warriors, and Anthony said in unison.

"If you guys think you can do what you're doing to Jun Young, you better not do it since he already has a girlfriend." I told them.

"No, I don't. We already broke up last year." Alfred said.

"See?" Rona told me.

"Just don't do it okay?" And I sat again beside Ah In.

Before I went down to prepare my performance, I took a long sip on my medicine and left it on my chair. I also told Alfred to listen well. After that, I went to the back stage to get ready.

My performance will start in the middle of the stage, so I directly went there when my introduction was being played.

_I experienced my first love in high school. He was a good friend and also my classmate. I, actually, didn't expect to fall for him. It was my first time to fall in love, so whenever he's near, I just kept quiet. He got the chance to know my feelings but he said he's already going out with somebody and… it would be better to be friends. I chose to sing Kelly Clarkson's Because of You because he was the reason why I can control my feelings well, now. And because he hurt me, emotionally, he had changed my definition of love. I changed some of the lyrics and rearranged the song to fit myself. If he's watching right now… just let him watch. He should also listen well, because thank to him, I am what I am now._

And the music starts…

_I will not make  
the same mistakes that you did.  
I will not let myself  
cause my heart so much misery.  
I will not break away  
'coz what you did  
it felt so hard.  
I learned the hard way  
to never really get that far._

_Because of you  
I never strayed too far  
from the sidewalk.  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
so I don't get hurt.  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
not only me  
but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid._

_I lose my way  
and it's not too long  
before you pointed out.  
I cannot cry  
because I know  
that's weakness in your eyes.  
My heart can possibly break  
when it wasn't even hard to start with._

_I watched you die  
I heard you cry  
every night in your sleep.  
I was so young  
you should have known  
better than to lean on me.  
You never thought  
of anyone else  
you just saw your pain._

_And now I cry  
in the middle of the night  
for the same damn thing._

_Because of you  
I never strayed too far  
from the sidewalk.  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
so I don't get hurt._

_Because of you  
I tried my hardest  
just to forget everything.  
Because of you  
I don't know how  
to let anyone else in.  
Because of you  
I was ashamed of my life  
because it's empty.  
Because of you  
I am afraid._

_Because of you.  
Because of you._

After my performance, it was the Honey Warriors turn. I went to the backstage to wait for my scores.

After Honey Warriors, Yoon Jae and I went back to the stage beside them. First to be judged was, Yoon Jae, he got high scores from the judges. Next, it was my turn. The judges said,

"Teresa Cruz… I really liked your performance today, congratulations!" the Simon Lee started, "I liked how you arranged the song to your style. And how you expressed the song, it was magnificent. You're group mates must be proud of you. But I've got to know you as a singer who sings slow songs very well. And I think it will get boring if you keep doing that. You should do something different next time. Here is my score…" and he typed a score of 90.

Maria Lambert said she doesn't agree with some of what Simon Lee said, "For me, even you expressed the song great, the feelings weren't there. At some point, I can feel the song but then on some parts, I don't feel anything. You have to improve yourself on that. Feel your song. Here is my score…" and she gave a score of 90.

Finally, Adam Lavigne said his comments, "I agree with both of them, you had a good expression but the feelings weren't there on the right places. But still, on the high parts, you improved your vocals. Back then, you struggled to reach those notes but now, you're not having any problems anymore. I think you're improving very fast. Here is my score…" and he gave a 92.

So far those were the highest scores they've given, as far as I remembered. After Honey Warrior's scores were given, we immediately ran to the dressing room to change for our group performance. We will be performing hit songs of Britney Spears. Jun Young and Ah In helped each other to arrange the songs since both of them are great when it comes to arranging songs.

When I reached the dressing room, HitGirls have already finished changing. I immediately went to the corner to change. I have to wear a short pink blouse, a red checkered skirt, and long socks to pair with my heeled shoes. After changing, Rain helped me retouch my makeup. While doing that, they kept on asking me about Alfred.

"Now, he's just a friend. I'm already sure I don't have that kind of feeling left for him." I answered them.

"So, we can continue finding you a boyfriend?" Rona asked.

"Do what you want, like I can stop you or anything."

When we were finished, we went upstairs to the balcony and waited there until all solo performance are finished. When we reached the balcony, Ji Kyung was already performing and Jun Young went down already.

When we entered the balcony, Bryan started teasing me for making a move for Alfred. But then, my elder sisters, since they are much older, saved me. They just kept saying that it's all in the past and that I'm looking at another guy already.

I just sat on my seat and watched Ji Kyung finish her song. After her, Jun Young entered the stage. They really arranged the two of them next to each other. "They're a couple made in heaven." I heard Rona said. Maybe they are, and it's already clear that I don't have a proper chance at love.

All solo performances were finished and we all went backstage to get ready for our group performance. Ironically, on one part of the performance, I have a duet together with the Top 12th – which I know now as Alfred.

Time to perform and we didn't had the time to practice our part. But surprisingly when we sang our part, we were harmonized. I haven't even practiced it yet together with him but we looked liked we've practiced it before, even the choreography.

After the performance, we stayed on the stage because it was time to know who will be eliminated. We've discovered that three teams will be eliminated tonight. Yoon Jae Williams, Janette Lopez, and HitGirls were the ones who got eliminated.

After the show, all of us were down. And since Yoon Jae will be moving out, Alfred will have to replace him in their room.

Alfred rode with us on the bus back to the training dorms. With him are his things. After arriving at the dorms, all eliminated teams started to pack their bags. They're phones and other things confiscated were given back to them.

We walked them to the gates where the bus that will take them home is waiting for them. We finally said our last goodbyes to them and they were off.

_**Second week inside the training dorms…**_

The next day, we were woken up by Simon Lee visiting the dorms. We were surprised to see him in the dorms; since in the last two seasons, he never stepped inside the training dormitory vicinity.

As a guest, we thought of cooking for him. Since I was the only female left who knows how to cook, I was the one who helped Anthony and the Silencers cook our best dish for the guest.

After we finished cooking, we served it on the table. But unfortunately, we forgot that we were not allowed to eat oily foods. Because of the diet program we were supposed to follow, we have to eat the foods prescribed to us by the dietician.

After that, we were called to meet at the living room. He then announced that we will go to a camp because of our performances last night. And because we'll go to camp, each team was paired with another team.

We were partnered in this order: Lee Ji Kyung and Alfred Santos; Rico Adams and Silencers; Anthony Smith, Song Ah In and Honey Warriors; and Kim Jun Young and Teresa Cruz. Simon Lee also added that we will have to get to know our partners while in the camp. And after the camp, we should have known a lot about them because it will be needed for this week's live show.

When he finished giving instructions, he let us get ready for the camp. We went out the house and four cars were waiting for us. Kenneth, member of Silencers, told everyone that we should ride with our partners so we can start our missions. That means I'll be with Jun Young! But I didn't get my hopes up. He'll just drive us to the campsite anyway.

While we were driving to the campsite, silence was all I can hear. I turned on the mini stereo so the silence won't overcome us. He then asked me, "Can't handle the silence?"

"Yeah, you're just too quiet." I answered.

Then, a song we both know was being played and we started singing. Because of that, the hidden tension between us just disappeared quickly.

When we arrived at the campsite, the rest was already there. Troy, member of Honey Warriors, started to tease Jun Young for running away with me.

We set the tent, while some gathered woods and cooked our meals for the day. We did nothing much as we finished our lunch, until a phone call from our dorm guest made us move. He said that this week's theme for the live show is another "Duet Rivalry Match". And the rival pairs have already been decided… in the dorms.

As most of us guessed, our partners are our rival. It means I'll be facing Jun Young on the live show. Also included in the call are the themes the groups will perform. The themes include "Billboard Charts", "Asian Love songs", "Broadway Hits", and "Bollywood songs". Jun young and I were given "Asian Love songs" as the theme.

For the rest of the day, each of the rival groups talked about what they'll perform. Jun Young and I thought that we won't be having a hard time to choose a song since we're both Asians. But it wasn't that easy.

Finally, we've decided what to sing. We will be singing a song used in a Korean drama. The arrangement that we did on the song was also a challenge. He did an English translation on the song while I distributed the parts to the both of us.

The next day, we came back to the dorms. Half of us were asked to attend the vocal training up until noon, while the rest will be attending after lunch.

I was included to attend the morning vocal training. The coach instructed us to sing the song we will be performing on the live show. I explained to the coach that our duet was arranged with a translation.

After the vocal training, we immediately went to the dining area to eat our lunch. For the first time, since we came here, we were allowed to break our diet even for this one time.

We have pasta, steak, chicken, and pizza. It was like a celebration. Still conscious about my diet, I only ate a portion of each. Alfred noticed that and asked if I want more. I answered him with a soft shake of my head and mouthed "I'm okay".

After lunch, afternoon vocal training started. While the people who were left, did their chores. After cleaning the table, I immediately went to the bedroom to have a quiet place to arrange the duet.

I heard a soft knock on the door when the door opened. It was Alfred. He went to seat by my bed and asked about me. I was about to ask him but he immediately said something.

"I know we haven't talked seriously yet so that's why, I'm here… if that's your question," he said.

"I know. But don't you have anything else to do, like practicing for your duet?"

"Ji Kyung went to vocal training with Jun Young. What are you doing?"

"Arranging the duet. I have to learn how to correctly pronounce these Korean words."

"Cool. You're performing in dual languages? Can I see?"

"Yeah, sure. You've heard it already anyway." He then raised his feet to my bed and sat comfortably. While he was looking at the paper, he immediately taught me how the Korean words are pronounced.

"You know Korean?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I've got to learn it from some college friends."

For the whole hour, we stayed in the room pronouncing the Korean words I need to learn. He taught me how to correctly pronounce them especially when singing.

After an hour of pronouncing Korean, Ji Kyung went in and called Alfred to practice. Alfred said goodbye while I returned to my work.

After a few minutes, I've finished arranging the duet and I started singing it in Korean. I didn't notice that Jun Young was listening by the door. I finally noticed him when he joined singing.

I don't know if that was the reason why he became close to me; because since we sang together in the girl's bedroom, he became interested in me again.

On our free times after practices, he would always give me my medicine drink and act like taking care of me. I just wish he would stop it since I know we don't have the chance to be together. With what he's doing, he's raising my hopes up.

For the whole week, we practiced and on free times, we get to know each other. On a Friday afternoon, Jun Young and I were in band rehearsal when my throat ached. Good thing Jun Young immediately gave me my medicine so my throat didn't ache for a long time. We immediately stopped the band rehearsal and Jun Young told me to rest since we will be performing tomorrow.

_**The day of the second Live Show**_

The next day, I woke up at exactly 9 AM. My voice was back but still a little ragged. I immediately went downstairs to brew my medicine. Good thing Gino, of Honey Warriors, was there. He helped me on brewing my medicine. I tried talking to him but whenever I open my mouth, I felt my throat ache.

Jun Young entered the kitchen and he saw me sitting alone by the counter.

"Are you okay? Is your voice back?" he immediately asked as he sat across me, worried.

"I'm fine. But my throat still hurts," I mouthed.

"Can you sing later? If you can't, we can…"

I shook my head and answered, "I'll be fine," with a smile.

At the venue, Jun Young still looked after me. Whenever I need to drink, he's there to give me my medicine or warm water.

For that night, I wore a plain white blouse partnered with mid-length skirt. Jun Young paired with me, he wore a white polo with a vest partnered with a pair of pants.

Alfred and Ji Kyung will start performing anytime now, we were next to perform, so Jun Young and I went down already.

At the backstage, I started warming up my voice. Even there, Jun Young still looked after me. He kept telling me not to strain myself. Our introduction is already being played, so we went to our places and prepared for our duet.

_When we were paired up, we were both shocked because Teresa was like my toy so I always tease her when we're together. I actually avoided him at first but then, in the car, he didn't stopped teasing, so I made myself used with him. We were given the theme of Asian Love songs. And since we're both Asians, by blood, we thought we got an easy mission. But then, just choosing a song took the both of us a long time before we finally made a choice. We will be singing Dream High's Can't I Love You. He translated the song while I was the one who arranged it. Can't I Love You is a real love song. Teresa, I like you… It doesn't suit you. Really?_

_Whenever I see you,  
Whenever you smile for me  
Little by little,  
My feelings for you grew_

_Ijeneun neol saenggakhamyeon  
ni moseubeul ddeoolrimyeon  
Jagguman dugeundaeneun  
nae shimjangeun meomchuljul molla_

_I can't hide my feelings anymore  
I want to give it to you_

_Hangsang gyeoteseo (next to you)  
Can't I love you?  
This heart that wants to protect you more than anyone else,  
Can you accept it?  
Neoeui mamsoke (in your heart),  
Can't I be?  
To be the most important person in your life,  
Is what I want to be,  
so quickly take my heart._

_Maeilmaeil keojyeoganeun  
neol hyanghan sarang ddaemune  
Nan jeongmal haru jongil  
amugeotdo hal suga eobseo_

_Now it's no secret  
that my heart is filled with love for you_

_Hangsang gyeoteseo (next to you)  
Can't I love you?  
This heart that wants to protect you more than anyone else,  
Can you accept it?  
Neoeui mamsoke (in your heart),  
Can't I be?  
To be the most important person in your life,  
Is what I want to be,  
so quickly take my heart._

_Please tell me now  
that you know how I feel_

_Hangsang gyeoteseo (ni yeopeseo)  
neol sarang hamyeon andoelgga  
This heart that wants to protect you more than anyone else,  
Can you accept it?  
Neoeui mamsoke (gaseumsoke)  
naega isseumyeon andoelgga  
To be the most important person in your life,  
Is what I want to be,  
so quickly take my heart.  
Please understand my heart (Nae mameul alajweo)._

After we finished our performance, we were immediately criticized by the judges.

Maria Lambert: First of all, I really liked the translation. Mixing the original with the translated words is hard to do especially when you're singing. Also, the way you sang the song reached the audience. It really felt like you two are begging love from each other, if that's the correct way to put it. Anyway here's my score… "93".

Adam Lavigne: Me, too, I liked what you did to the song. But, Teresa, are you feeling well? On some parts, I saw you clung to your throat. Is there a problem?... I understand. But you shouldn't have strained yourself these past few days, since you know you have a vocal problem. But despite of not feeling well, you still gave a very good performance. So here is my score… "89".

Simon Lee: Let me ask you first, what do you feel for each other, tell the truth. You really don't want to tell the truth? Because singing a love song of any language requires a big bag of feelings and experiences for you to sing it well. What you two did just a while ago is what real singers do when they sing love songs. Your performance was full of feelings and we all felt it between you two. Here is my score, and date each other if you like… "95".

I almost blushed when the Simon Lee told us if we want to date. While we were exiting the stage, Jun Young immediately took my medicine from the nearest table and gave it to me. He really cared for me even after our performance. My feeling for him is getting bigger by the second.

The two of us went to our dressing rooms to change immediately. We will perform a _High School Musical original song, A Night to Remember_. We all wore clothes that fitted the song, prom attire. I wore a short red prom dress.

Like last week, after our group performance, we climbed the platform located at the back part of the stage. It was elimination time. The host informed everyone that this night two teams will be eliminated and 60% of the final scores are from the mobile votes.

Alfred, Ji Kyung, and Ah In were first called. And the host announced that Song Ah In was eliminated. Only five slots left for the survivors. Names were called and so far none of them were eliminated.

"Kim Jun Young, Teresa Cruz, and Honey Warriors, please step forward. These remaining teams scored the highest from our judges but lowest on votes. The name I'm going to call is a survivor. You passed… Kim Jun Young," and he went to sit with the other survivors, "We have one survivor and one eliminated. The name I'm going to call is eliminated… Is it Teresa Cruz or the Honey Warriors? The eliminated team is… Teresa Cruz. Honey Warriors you can join the other survivors. Song Ah In, come join us. What do you want to say to everyone?"

He handed me the microphone, "First, I'd like to thank the judges. Without their criticisms, I wouldn't be here and I wouldn't have met those wonderful people," I pointed at the survivors, "and Frieljo Mo! Teresa is back! Thank you everyone who have supported me until this day. You haven't seen the last of Teresa Cruz." And I handed back the microphone to the host.

While on the way to the bus, Ji Kyung told me to wait for Jun Young so I waited for him outside the bus. Before getting on the bus, Jun Young pulled me outside and said that he want to talk to me in private.

We walked back to the back entrance of the venue before he started talking.

"I think this will be my last chance to tell you," he looked at me straight in the eyes, "Teresa, since this last two weeks in the training dorms, I have felt something special for you. I really… like you, Teresa."

I looked him in the eyes to tell if he's telling the truth. I was shocked he said that he like me; I really thought that he's pursuing Ji Kyung because she's his first love. A few minutes passed before I asked him, "Really?" and he nodded, "You're teasing me again, aren't you?" I told him, laughing.

"No, I'm not. I really like you. To tell you the truth, I even got jealous when they wanted to arrange you to another person instead of me. And when I discovered that Alfred was your first love and he taught you too speak correct Korean. I should be the one who taught you that, since I was your partner. Believe me, Teresa. I really like you."

"Why did you tell this now?" I asked him, my voice lowered.

"I was really going to tell you yesterday after the recording. But Alfred went to get you, so I didn't have the chance."

"I thought you and Ji Kyung…"

"If we're together again? No, actually I don't really have feelings left for her. I only see her as a friend now."

I breathe deeply before I told him something, "Jun Young, I… like you, too-." He cut me short.

"I know. You can't really hide your expressions when you're jealous," I smiled at him, "so does this mean…?"

"Yes, we are." He hugged me tightly and kissed me at my cheek, which surprised me. We held each other's hands while walking back to the bus.

When we got there, I saw Ji Kyung smiling widely; while the rest asked what took so long. Jun Young insisted that we sit together on the bus.

Ah In and I immediately packed our things when we arrived at the training dorm. Jun Young – who is now my boyfriend, Ji Kyung, and Alfred helped me on packing.

On the way to the gate, everyone said goodbye to us. Everyone went back to the house except Jun Young. He gave me his necklace as his gift for me and told me that we will be together once he went out the dorms.

While Ah In and I were riding the car, the staff who rode with us said that there will be a "Super Wildcard Match" for those who were eliminated on the live shows. It will happen once the Top 4 teams are remaining.

With what we've heard, Ah In and I were thankful. The car stopped at the hotel where we will be staying until the wildcard competition.

The staff mentioned about the special training we will be receiving from special coaches. I am excited for the "Super Wildcard Match".

When I went to my room, I immediately called my friends. I told them about the wildcard match and they were very happy for me. They wished me good luck on my training.

_**Third week of the live show competition…**_

I woke up the next day with a big smile on my face. I tried to remember all the things that happened yesterday. First thing I remembered, I was eliminated from the live shows. But a wildcard competition will be organized once the Top 4 were decided.

What I remembered next made my smile even bigger, Jun Young and I are official.

My right hand immediately went to hold the necklace he gave to me last night. It was his first guitar pick. He's been keeping this since he started to singing.

While I was in the middle of daydreaming, I heard a knock on the door. When I opened it, I saw the HitGirls standing outside. When they saw me, they immediately went inside.

Roan immediately asked how I was after being eliminated. I just answered what I really felt. Of course I was sad but it didn't last long.

Then, they saw me still holding on my necklace. Rain immediately recognized the necklace. They screamed when they discovered that I already have a boyfriend. Roan was sad because they weren't there to guard me but she was still happy because it was Jun Young.

The HitGirls told me what I should be expecting on the trainings we will receive. They described it as "much harder than training in the dorms". I laughed at the expressions they made when they told me that.

Lunch time and we went downstairs to eat with the other eliminated people. As soon as we entered the dining hall, I saw the other three and some staffs who were already seated.

Once we finished eating, Jannete, the HitGirls, and Yoon Jae stood up and went away; while Ah In and I were left facing the staffs.

The staff gave us the weekly schedule until the "Super Wildcard Match". We will be training starting tomorrow with the others. But for now, we will have the day to ourselves.

As soon as Ah In and I went out the dining hall, he immediately invited me to go to the convenience store. When we got there, he bought a lot of stuff; he said it's for his personal use. Before we went back to the hotel, he bought me one cup of hot cappuccino.

We hung together until evening. He almost never left my side. If only I can call Jun Young at this time, but I won't be able to.

The next few days, we concentrated on our training. The training we are receiving is all mixed with vocals and dances. It's like training to become an idol, or something.

It was Wednesday and our training went outside the hotel. We were grouped according to the week we were eliminated and we should make a short music video using the cameras they've given us. We should be back by evening and submit our works.

Before we got out, Ah In and I talked about the song for the music video and other materials we will be needing. Once we went out, we immediately started shooting.

When we were two blocks away from the hotel, I saw a mini bus with "Search for the Superstar" as its design. Ah In was looking at the videos we recorded when I told him about the mini bus. He told me that it was probably a passenger bus.

After we have done the music video, we took a break through the ice cream truck that passed by. I bought a cone of chocolate ice cream while he bought strawberry.

While we were happily eating, Ah In's mobile phone rang. He answered it and after that he told me that we should go to the stage hall of the live shows. I asked him why but he didn't tell me the reason.

Once we arrived, we saw the survivors separated into two teams. The coach immediately saw us and prompts us to come in front.

I immediately saw Jun Young when we were in front. He was holding a transparent tumbler with yellowish water inside. He brewed my medicine tea. It was actually my gift to him before I finished packing last week.

The coach explained to us that Ah In and I will be coaching a team to finish a mission for today. The team that I was assigned to includes Jun Young, Anthony, and the Silencers.

For the mission, the coaches should assign a song for the team to arrange and sing. We shouldn't be helping them on arranging and we must grade the final output of the song.

I assigned the team _Step's Chain Reaction_. Once I've given it to them, I let them do their jobs.

While Jun Young was free of what he's doing, he sat beside me and asked how I was. He kept on asking if I got back to my friends safely and if I'll be watching on the next live show. He kept on asking me related stuff about the live shows and our relationship.

After grading the mission, I told Jun Young to be strong and reach the Top 4 because I will be watching. I also told the same thing to Ji Kyung and Alfred. I noticed a different aura between the two but I wasn't able to tell because Ah In told me that we will be late.

After saying goodbye, we ran until we reached the hotel. It was only a block away from the stage hall venue anyway, that's why we reached the hotel fast.

_**The day of the Third Live Show**_

That Saturday morning, I woke up early to get ready for the performance exam at the training room. I went down to the hotel kitchen to brew my medicinal tea.

When I reached the kitchen, Janette was cooking a big breakfast meal enough for ten people! She didn't even notice me when I went inside. When she finally saw me, I asked her why she cooked so many.

"I heard that the food you eat must suit your medicine, so I cooked these for you…" she answered, "Don't think I was worried about you. I just want to have a fair competition, that's all."

While we were in the kitchen, she made an effort to make both of us comfortable with each other. I think we're friends now. Good friends.

After eating breakfast, we all went to the training room for the exam. HitGirls were first and they improved a lot since they were eliminated.

I was third to perform and I sang _Bring Me to Life_. The coach told me to keep taking my medicine and diet because my performance will depend on them until my vocal improves.

After the five of us finished, the coach told us our grades. Like in the competition, we were graded according to our performances. Ah In topped with the score of 92 while I was second with 91.

We were eating lunch when a familiar face entered the dining hall. Simon Lee visited us and asked how we were. He surprised us when he said that we will be performing later at the live show and will be introduced as the "Wildcards". He also added that next week, the Top 4 will be decided. So he reminded us to get ready because the week after that will be the wildcard competition.

That night, I went to the live show venue with everyone else. In the past few hours, we quickly practiced a short performance for the live show. When we arrived backstage, we immediately saw the survivors getting ready in the dressing rooms. While, the five of us were directed to a hidden room to get ready.

The live show is about to start and we were called to watch in the audience area. We went out the room and seated in the front row. The performances today were great. It is clearly seen that they all improved this week.

In one segment of the show, the host interviewed a few people who relates to the survivors. He walked near me and asked about the performances and myself. After being interviewed, a staff called us to get ready for our performance.

At the backstage, we were directed to use the dressing rooms to get ready. When the HitGirls, Janette, and I entered, Ji Kyung's face looked very shocked. She asked why we were there. Before Janette can say anything, Roan immediately told Ji Kyung that we were just visiting.

Ji Kyung was called for their group performance, so we immediately prepared ourselves as soon as she closed the door. For this live performance, we will be performing _Bruno Mars' Marry You._

We wore clothes related to weddings. All of us wore the same color, white. For me, I wore a white blouse and a short white skirt with white heels. To add to that, all girls wore a short customized veil that the staff gave us. After we were finished preparing, we immediately went out to do a final practice.

While we were practicing, on the stage the elimination is ongoing. We can hear what is happening. This week, two teams will be eliminated. The Silencers and Honey Warriors were the ones eliminated. But the judges used the opportunity to save the Silencers.

While everyone was busy congratulating the Silencers and saying goodbye to the Honey Warriors, the host announced something, "Now before we end the show, there is one performance left that will shock everyone. For the first time in Search for the Superstar history, there will be a wildcard competition. Who will compete for the wildcard challenge, you ask? You will meet them… now," he introduced us one by one, "The American Angel, Janette Lopez. The Crazy Lady Trio, HitGirls. The Young Male Belter, Yoon Jae Williams. The Soul Balladeer, Song Ah In. The Asian Angel, Teresa Cruz. And to add to the list, the Sweet Trio Balladeer, Honey Warriors. Let's give them a round of applause. And to perform _Marry You_, make way to the 'Superstar Wildcards'."

After our performance, we were again interviewed. The host asked us what's new in us and what preparations we were doing for the competition. After that, he also announced that the eliminated teams next week will be added to the wildcard list; then he closed the show.

After the show, Honey Warriors went back to the training dorms to pack and move to the hotel; while the seven of us went back to the hotel to rest early and didn't had the chance to talk with the survivors.


	2. Part 2

_**Fourth week of the competition**_

The next day, we welcomed the Honey Warriors at the dining hall. While eating, the coach arrived and gave them their schedule of training for this week. He was about to leave when he said that starting this week, the training we were receiving will be doubled because it's the wildcard's week next week; and then he left afterwards.

The whole day, we trained with our coaches. From vocals to choreography, we were trained harder than in the past. The coaches were stricter than we expected.

While in the middle of the training, Janette suddenly collapsed. Even though she collapsed, the coach told us to continue our training. Janette stayed on the side and watched us train.

We were eating lunch when we received a message from the head staff. He stated in his message that the wildcards will be the ones to reveal this week's theme to the survivors, another job for the wildcards. Also stated in the message is that all wildcard trainings will be cancelled from morning until afternoon tomorrow. Maybe, the survivors will come tomorrow.

After lunch, we went back to training. It seemed that Janette can continue training so she joined us. Once the training finished, we all relaxed and laid on the floor to rest. It really showed that we were all exhausted from the training.

The next day, we were woken up at 9 in the morning. We were all told to immediately go down to the training hall to get our instructions for the day.

When I arrived at the training hall, I saw the others waiting outside. We all entered together and what shocked us is that the survivors were there, sitting on the floor. Everyone was shocked, even the survivors, to see everyone in the same room.

When we entered, a staff immediately told us not to tell the mission yet until they say so. She also told us the instructions on what we will be doing today.

Once we were finished being instructed, we immediately started working.

"Hello, everyone! We are, as you all know, the Superstar Wildcards," Roan started.

"We are not here just to be with old friends but we're also here to have some 'fun'," Bryan said, making quote signs with his hands.

"We're sorry if we appeared to you like these because we just woke up. But, as Bryan said, we are here to have fun," it was my turn to speak, "For the first 'fun' activity, we will be dividing you to two teams and each team must present a performance after an hour."

After we have divided them, Ah In was the one to tell them the activity's rules. "For this activity, we will be presenting a performance once, and you must present it in front of us and surpass what we will do. The team who'll win will have an advantage on the next activities."

Ah In, Bryan, Janette, Rain, and I started presenting a choreographed song for them to work on. After that we let them rehearse on the song and give it their own style.

Everyone had so much fun on the activity because laughter was very audible. We did one more activity before we ate breakfast and did another two activities before we revealed this week's mission to them.

"For this week's mission, it is called 'Self Style'. You will be performing according to your own style from the choice of song, your clothes, to the design of your stage," we announced, "and to add to that, whoever will be eliminated this week, will be added to the wildcard list and will be competing with us next week for the chance to compete on the final live show." And with that, we invited them to the dining hall.

The dining hall was like a feast because of the noise we were making. Everyone really missed each other that much.

In the table I was eating, Ah In, Yoon Jae, Ji Kyung, Alfred, and Jun Young were seated with me. I was in the middle of Ah In and Jun Young. My close friend and my boyfriend.

Jun Young and I talked with each other mostly while eating not paying attention to the others, except Ah In. While Jun Young and I were talking, Ah In kept on disturbing us.

In the past few days, Ah In wasn't like that but he was always so sweet beside me. I know that he likes me, he told me that last week, but he also knew that Jun Young and I were already an item. I still remember what he told me, "…I don't really care if you have a boyfriend or whatever…, just being with you is already very special to me…"

After lunch, we were given the time to rest and continue hanging with everyone. Ji Kyung and Alfred told us to talk privately in a room "because there are 'paparazzi' around." I know they were talking about Ah In and also real media reporters, so we decided to go to the training hall to talk.

For almost an hour and a half, we talked about each other. We sometimes talked sweetly, sometimes he will tease me, and sometimes I'm the one teasing him, while sometimes we just hold each other's hands and lean to each other and hum a tune.

The others went inside the training hall, and we immediately stood up. Behind them was our coach. He quickly announced that we shall resume the training immediately. He called all wildcards to come in front while he told the rest to sit on one side.

With that, we resumed training with the survivors watching us. Good thing Ah In brought my medicine drink or else I'm in big trouble since we were not allowed to step outside the hall while training is ongoing.

And again, we were tired even after an hour of training. After two hours, the survivors need to go back to the dorms and we said our quick goodbyes to them. I was hugging Jun Young while saying goodbye when he gave me a peck on the lips and whispered _I love you_ in Korean and walked away.

Why did he do that? He won't make me sleep properly tonight! But that was a romantic and sweet move he did.

While daydreaming, the coach told us to get back and continue the training.

_**The fourth day of the live show**_

Saturday morning and we ate breakfast peacefully. No one talked to anyone when in the dining hall, even in the lobby.

Today's schedule was very short. We will just be watching the live show today and welcome the last eliminated teams. We were not required to perform in the training hall and on the live show because we will have to hide our latest progress from the public.

For the rest of the day, we just got ready for tonight's event. I just wore a simple red blouse and black skirt and wore Jun Young's necklace. I also brought my medicine tea and some healthy snacks to keep our diet on track. We may be out of the watch of the dieticians but we still want to improve.

We rode the car waiting for us outside the hotel. The venue for tonight's live show moved to another place, and it will be there from now on. When we arrived, the reporters were all over the front entrance. The staff riding with us said that we should just walk forward and not entertain them. We would just give them a smile then head inside.

When we entered the stage hall, we immediately saw that it was bigger than in the last venue. The stage too was bigger. It will be hard to maintain an energetic performance with that big stage.

While we were mesmerized by the stage, the staff called us to sit on the balcony near the stage. Sitting there, we can clearly see the whole stage and how big it really is.

The show started and the host started to introduce the Top 6. They were all standing on the balconies in the venue. The venue has seven balconies and they were on the other six. They all looked great and I was excited to see what kind of performance they prepared.

The performance started with Alfred. He designed his stage like Broadway. Bright lights were everywhere and he even wore an all-white tux.

After his performance, Ji Kyung was next. As the only female left, she didn't lose herself against the males. She wore a short black dress fit for a rockstar. Rock is definitely her style. But she designed her stage contrary to her style. There were frilly and very feminine designs everywhere. Scores were given to them, after their performances.

After them, Rico and the Silencers performed. And Jun Young and Anthony were the last. The scores this week were a record because of the 90s scores they were giving.

While the Top 6 were getting ready for their group performance, the host went to the judges' place to interview them. He asked on what their reaction to the performances and who they think will enter the Top 4. The host also acknowledged us while pointing where we were seated.

For the group performance, they were scattered in the audience and finally met onstage for the finale. The group performance was as lively as their solo performances.

It was time to announce the eliminated teams. "We will now know who are going to be in the Top 4. Last week, the Save a Superstar option was used for the Silencers, so tonight one more team will be eliminated, according to the rules. Tonight there will be two teams to be eliminated… and will be joining the Superstar Wildcards upstairs." The spotlight and camera turned to the balcony we were seated, "I will now announce the survivors…"

The host finally announced the eliminated teams, and they were Rico Adams and Anthony Smith. It seems more men were added to the wildcards. Rico and Anthony were directed to go to the balcony to join us while the host re-introduced the Top 4, then the Superstar Wildcards.

After the show, we met with the Top 4 and the staff gave us some instructions for next week. The staff said that the Top 4 should be watching the live competition next week to welcome the last competitor for the Search for the Superstar.

Other than that, he told us, wildcards, that we will be moving to another dormitory closer to the venue, and we will be training double than this week. With that, all of us reacted together. We were not expecting that. Of course, the Top 4, Rico and Anthony were clueless about it.

After that, we were told to go to the car and instructed us to immediately pack our bags once we reach our rooms. We said a fast goodbye to the Top 6 and we exited the stage hall.

When we went outside, the media were all over us. They kept asking about the Super Wildcard Match. Then they suddenly asked if Ah In and I were in a relationship. I was about to answer when Ah In pulled me to the car to get in.

"Don't mind answering them. They might make the issue bigger," he said.

We were now riding back to the hotel. When we got there, we immediately packed our things and went down the lobby. When everyone was ready, we were drove to the training dorms; but instead of entering the front gate, we entered a back gate to another house separated from the main house dorm.

When we entered the house, we were expecting for confiscation of phones but it didn't happen. We waited for Rico and Anthony to arrive before the staff gave the room assignments and the house rules.

The HitGirls are staying in one room while Janette and I will be staying together. The same fate laid the Honey Warriors, they were together in one room, while Yoon Jae, Ah In, Rico and Anthony were together in another room.

While making ourselves comfortable in the living room, we were surprised by the people who went inside. All three judges were there and greeted us with big smiles. They told us a very important announcement and suggested us to get ready as early as possible.

Before the announcement was out, they told us to get some plates and showed us a box of cake. Gino and Anthony went and came back with the plates. While eating, they announce the important news.

"For the 'Super Wildcard Match', there will be two elimination events. The first elimination will be on Wednesday and the second is on the live show. We were told about your progress these past few weeks and we can say that everyone has been improving a lot. I'm sure that it will be a close fight between you and the Top 4… Like any other weekly progress exam, you will decide what you will perform for the first elimination. For the live show competition, only four of you will perform; and the Top 4 will be the ones choosing your songs. And like our previous live shows, the wildcard will be decided by three people: us, the judges; the internet votes; and, the mobile votes."

After discussing about the event, they stayed for a few more minutes before they decided to go. Before they went out, they left us messages that will inspire us.

_**The Wildcard Week**_

While eating breakfast the next day, we heard the front door open. At first, we didn't take notice on it but something dropped from upstairs. We all stop eating immediately and some of the boys went upstairs to look what happened.

Of course, we were all worried. No Superstar staff lives in this house, they are all in a separate house other than the official dormitory. The only way they can monitor us is through the hidden cameras around the whole house.

When the boys came back, another person came after them. It was Search for Superstar 1 winner, Alex Hudson. We were all surprised when he entered the dining area. He even joined us for breakfast.

After breakfast, we all gathered in the living room. Alex immediately told us why he was there. He will help us for today's training. He even shared some of his secrets for winning the competition.

After a few minutes, the coach went inside and told us to enter the training room on the third floor. We complied and went immediately upstairs and waited for the coach.

Before we started training, we were given 15 minutes to think of the song we will perform this coming Wednesday. After the 15-minute allowance, we immediately started; and like they told us, this training was much harder than in the previous week. If last week we were only focused on our stage presence, this week we will be trained more on the total performance.

In this training, we were only given a 5-minute toilet break. While in break, Alex comes in and tells us to not give up. He keeps on giving us advice; and when training was resumed, the coach gave him the platform to train us, and only until noon.

Unlike the coach, he handled us lightly. He shared to us the training he received when he entered a talent agency after winning the title. So this is his "help" to us. The training lasted until noon; and after eating lunch, he said his goodbye and left.

The training resumed after lunch and the coach didn't give us anymore breaks until it finished at sunset. We went to the living room and rested there until we decided what to eat for dinner.

While eating, we heard a noise from the living room. The TV was turned on and the last week's live show was being played. We all went out to watch our performance and the only word we said was "improving".

Looking back from the first live show, we all saw our big improvement. It's all thanks to the training we were receiving. After our performance, we all went back to the dining area to finish up our dinner.

We stayed in the living room talking about our upcoming performance for Wednesday. It was already 9 when we noticed the time. Janette, Rain, Gino, Yoon Jae, Rico, and Troy immediately went upstairs to sleep.

While Roan was channel surfing, we all stopped talking when we saw a late entertainment news about last night's live show. At one point of the news, they talked about Ah In and I. They were wondering what relationship we have.

"They really love gossiping about others, those reporters," said Rona.

"That happened last night, right? The news really travels fast," Bryan added.

"Don't mind those gossips, Teresa. We all know what's the real score between you and Ah In, and you have Jun Young," Roan said, "You're just friends, right?" she asked Ah In.

"Of course we do. I'm just being sweet because her boyfriend can't be with her still. But there's nothing romantic between the two if us," Ah In answered, "right, best friend?" he asked me.

"Yeah, whatever, best friend," I answered him.

A few minutes after, the entertainment show was still talking about the issue; and the worst part of it, they're making me the bad person. According to their "sources", I already have a boyfriend but I'm still dating Ah In.

I can't take it anymore! I stood up, "I'm going to sleep," and went upstairs.

I don't believe it! They're making me a two-timer. Their sources are guessing things. And where did their sources get the information about me and Jun Young?

For the rest of the night, I kept of thinking about the issue they were making, until I finally fell asleep.

_**First Wildcard Elimination**_

Like other performance days, I woke up early and brewed my medicine. When I was going downstairs, I realized that no one was awake yet.

When I entered the kitchen, other than brewing my medicine I also cooked breakfast. When I opened the refrigerator, I was surprised to see that all the meats stocked yesterday were changed to healthy vegetables and fruits. The only thing I thought that time was "We were sabotaged!"

I was reaching for the celery when I took notice at the suspicious thing in the freezer. When I opened it, I saw three different small packs of bacon, hotdog, and chicken legs. Lucky!

I took out some bacon and hotdogs, and some vegetables. I immediately started cooking as soon as I finished brewing. While I was arranging the breakfast table, as if on cue, everyone entered the dining area.

For the rest of the morning, we spent it on resting and having fun. Few hours after lunch, the judges came in and asked us to get ready for the performance. Once they were in the training room, we all rushed to get ourselves ready to perform.

For that day, I sang _Friday_, which was originally sung by Rebecca Black. The judges were unanimous on their comment to my performance. "Even if the song was not liked by most of the world, you still made the song worth hearing, no, you made the song worth performing because of your skills. You made it very interesting…" They also told a lot about my performance but that'll be too long to type.

After all performances were finished, they immediately told us the 4 wildcards for the live show. "The Top 4 Superstar Wildcards are the following: Honey Warriors, Anthony Smith, Song Ah In, and Teresa Cruz. Congratulations! We'll see you on the live show." The judges stayed for a little longer to hang with us before they went to meet the Top 4 in the other house.

That night, our coach entered and announced that the songs we will be performing were already decided. For the Honey Warriors, they will be singing Plus One's _Last Flight Out_; for Anthony, he will be singing Mandy Moore's _Candy_; for Ah In, its Lionel Richie's _Hello_; and for me, I will be singing Kelly Clarkson's _My Life Would Suck Without You_.

After telling us the songs, he added that this week our group song was also decided by the judges themselves. We will be performing _Time Warp_ on this week's live show.

The next day, the Top 4 wildcards had a special training. We were to go to the main dormitory and practice there with the band without the Top 4 knowing our presence.

At first, it was easy to reach the practice room because the Top 4 were still asleep; but getting out the dormitory was much harder. It's a good thing the staff helped us in a way.

The special training they have given was a practice session with the band. And because the live show is days away, we were obliged to practice with the band.

After the whole day practice, we went back to our dorm house. When we entered, everyone was busy practicing for our group performance. Once that they have seen us, they immediately invited us to join in.

For the record, the four of us did not have a proper meal starting this morning. So we were very tired when we finished practicing with everyone. They've already finished eating dinner but they left us some food.

That certain day was very long and when I entered our room, Janette asked about our special training. I told her about it; but in the middle of talking, I didn't notice that I've already fell asleep.

_**Superstar Wildcard Match**_

The day of the live show came and the four of us were busy downstairs loosening up for tonight. I've already finished preparing my medicine for the day and everyone was done for lunch, when a staff entered the house.

He told us to get ready and the car that'll drive us to the venue will be there any minute. It's a good thing I'm finished with my medicine, or else I won't be able to check if it was brewed properly.

The night came and everyone was ready to perform. For that night, I was wearing a black dress paired with Janette's Converse shoes. I borrowed it from her obviously.

The show started and we were introduced onstage…

"Let's all welcome the Superstar Wildcards. The young male belter, Yoon Jae Williams; The genius rocker, Rico Adams; The sweet trio balladeers, Honey Warriors; The American angel, Janette Lopez; The crazy lady trio, HitGirls; The soul balladeer, Song Ah In; The Asian angel, Teresa Cruz; The lady's man, Anthony Smith. They have undergone serious training this last few weeks and this week, four of them have the chance to come back to the main competition.

"Last Wednesday, the eight wildcards faced the first wildcard elimination and they were dissolved to four remaining wildcards. And they are Honey Warriors, Anthony Smith, Song Ah In, and Teresa Cruz," the host talked about the voting system and other mechanics before we were instructed to go backstage to get ready.

First up was the Honey Warriors. While they were performing, we were having fun backstage. Other than practicing, we also played with a game which the HitGirls only know. Anthony stood up because he will be performing any minute. It's a good thing there's a TV inside the dressing room. We could see what's happening outside.

It was Anthony's turn. Even though he entered the wildcards last week, he immediately absorbed all the lessons we were learning and he performed very great. He really looked like he was with us in the past few weeks.

After his performance, I immediately felt nervous. Ah In saw me cringe and immediately comforted me. Roan saw this and she said, "You're really friends, right?" Ah In didn't answer because he was preserving his voice.

While comments were ongoing onstage, a lady went inside together with a cameraman. We thought that she's an entertainment reporter and she'll ask about the issues going around; but we saw the "Search for Superstar" logo on their ID's and she immediately told us why she was there. She will be reporting from the backstage on what's happening here.

When the scorings were finished, the host called out to the reporter with us…

"Yes, I'm here backstage with the rest of the Superstar Wildcards. Let's see what they're doing to pass the time, other than watching the live show. Rico, what are you doing?" "I'm drawing everyone. I'm currently working on Yoon Jae right now." "Wow! If you have the time, can you draw me too? Now, let's move on to these three who're laughing even before I went on. Hello Roan, Ah In, Teresa. How are you? Why were you laughing?" "We were just talking about our most embarrassing moment. Ah In, where are you going?" "I'm next. I have to get ready." "He talked. He doesn't talk before performing lately." "Thank you everyone. Now, let's move on to the next performance. Here is Song Ah In."

Ah In started singing onstage. He did right when he decided to preserve his voice. He sounded great onstage. I stood up and went to get ready. He was finished performing when I arrived on the stage.

Now, it was my turn. I stood on the stage and waited for the music to start.

_Guess this means you're sorry  
you're standing at my door.  
Guess this means you take back  
all you said before._

_Like how much you wanted  
anyone but me.  
Said you'll never come back  
but here you are again._

_Coz we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
and honestly  
My life would suck without you_

_Maybe I was stupid  
for telling you goodbye.  
Maybe I was wrong for  
trying to pick a fight._

_I know that I've got issues  
but you're pretty messed up too.  
Either way, I found out  
I'm nothing without you._

_Coz we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me.  
(and honestly)  
My life would suck without you_

_Being with you  
is so dysfunctional.  
I really shouldn't miss you  
but I can't let you go, oh yeah._

_Coz we belong together now, together now  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
(and honestly)  
My life would suck without you_

_(Coz we belong together now), woah  
(Forever united here) somehow  
You got a piece of me  
and honestly  
My life would suck without you_

After my performance, Ah In was called back to stand with me onstage. He was the first one to be given comments and scores; and he earned a lot of compliments and received very high scores.

It was my turn to be judged. The Adam Lavigne said that our improvement have become really big because we really are showing what we were trained for. He also said that if I'll continue on improving, I might win. And he gave me a score of 96.

Maria Lambert pointed out that I have become dynamic. I can keep up on any genre of song. And she gave a 96. Finally, Simon Lee gave his comments.

"You know, they're right. Ever since the Pressure Week, personally, I felt that you can become a famous person. But at that time, you were strained. Then, came the live shows, and the wildcard competition. Let me tell you, you're already a winner. Because of the improvements you're showing every week in your wildcard training. Congratulations. Here is my score: 97"

For the first time in my life, they gave me very high scores. Ah In and I almost have the same scores but he's higher by 2 points.

"The wildcards are accumulating very high scores indeed. For the score ranking, Song Ah In is 1st, 2nd is Teresa Cruz, 3rd is the Honey Warriors, and Anthony Smith is 4th. For our internet voting, Teresa Cruz is leading next to her is Song Ah In. For the mobile voting, I will not name the wildcard but I will announce the percentage of the mobile votes. Wildcard 1, who has the highest votes, has 29%. Wildcard 2 has 27%. Wildcard 3 has 23%. Wildcard 4 has 21%. It seems Wildcards 1 and 2 will have a head-to-head fight on this. Now, the Superstar Wildcards prepared a performance the judges chose for them to perform. But before we see them let's all watch the happenings in the Wildcard Week."

While the video was being played, we all got ready and went onstage and positioned ourselves. When the music started, we performed like we will never perform again. From vocals to choreography, our performance really showed what we trained so far in competition.

After our performance, the host called the Top 4 onstage. The host showed them the results of the competition and I saw them shocked. We all wondered what the results said.

"Now, let me call the Top 4 Wildcards to step forward. It is the moment of truth for our Superstar Wildcards. One of you will be joining the Top 4 next week on the semi-semi-finals. With accumulating the highest mobile votes, the Superstar Wildcard is… Teresa Cruz!"

I heard a loud uproar and everyone congratulated me. When the show was over, Ah In kept on congratulating me. "Maybe this will be the last time we'll see each other in the competition?" he said.

"Don't be too sure about that. You will have to watch and support your best friend for the rest of the competition." When I was saying this, the Top 4 was coming to us.

"You seem to be very close, huh, Teresa?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah, you can say that," it was Ah In who answered.

"Why won't the best friends be close?" came Roan, "The cute Jun Young, hello! We really missed you. How were you and Ji Kyung, any progress in the relationship?" I know she asked that even knowing Jun Young and I's hidden relationship.

"Yes, we're in good terms, and we're very close nowadays," Ji Kyung answered. Even she knows about our relationship.

While they were talking, Alfred came to me and congratulated me. And, out of nowhere, he suddenly hugged me tight. "I knew you'll be back."

"Well, thanks for believing in that," I told him and patted his back.

"Okay, that's enough hugging Alfred. She's not even your girlfriend," at last Jun Young spoke, "and it's already my turn to congratulate her anyway." He pulled me away from everyone to the backstage before hugging me.

When in the backstage, we didn't realize the reporters were there. When he let go of me, entertainment reporters suddenly asked us questions.

"Miss Teresa Cruz, are Jun Young and you dating?" "What's your relationship to Song Ah In?" "Which of them is your boyfriend?" "Are you dating them both?" "We heard you're dating your co-member in Frieljo Moter, is that true?"

Suddenly, Ah In and the others went to the backstage and helped us get rid of the reporters. When the reporters were out of sight, Ah In was the first one to ask how I was.

"Since when did you become a hot topic?" I heard Marcus ask.

"Maybe last week? They just came out of nowhere," I answered him.

"Even last week they bombarded the two with questions," Rain said after.

When we were all talking, a staff came and instructed everyone to go back to the dorms. I was instructed to go back directly to the main dormitory after getting my things from the wildcard dorms.

I was packing my things when Ah In came in to say goodbye.

"It's not like we'll never see each other again, don't be too dramatic." I told him.

I entered the main dorm and I saw Ji Kyung, Alfred, Jun Young, and Silencers waiting for me in the living room. They gave me a warm welcome. When the "welcome party" was over, Ji Kyung helped me unpack my bags.

Tomorrow, I'll be training again as a Search for Superstar competitor. I have to rest well. Before I fell asleep, I was wishing that I'll be able to reach the Top 2 of the competition.

_**Sixth week of the competition**_

The sun was up and it was shining inside the room. I sat up and looked around: six pairs of bunker beds and Ji Kyung still asleep at the bottom of another bed. I'm in the main dormitory again. I won the wildcard match last night.

I stood up and went downstairs. It seems no one was still awake. I entered the kitchen and looked for anything to cook for breakfast. What I saw were bread, fruits, vegetables, more bread, and more fruits and vegetables. Of course, the diet program is still in effect to the Top 4 and now I'm back to the program.

I took some vegetables and apples and prepared them for breakfast. I just need to either wait for them to wake up or wake them myself. While I was waiting, I went and brewed my medicine.

While preparing breakfast in the dining room, Alfred went in and helped me. He asked me about what it was like being a wildcard. I told him the truth but I left the information about the dorms.

It was quarter after nine when the rest joined us in the living room. I was pouring my medicinal tea to my special bottle when they went in. Once we were all seated, we immediately started eating.

Immediately after lunch, we were all gathered in the living room to know the result of the votes for the songs we will be singing this coming live show. Together with it, we will know the order of our performance.

The next day, we were called to a local bank's office. We were waiting in the conference room when an old person went in and greeted us. He was the president of the company and he told us that we should at least "give back the love" of our fans.

We decided to hold a mini concert; together with that we also decided to sing with a famous artist. The next day came and we practiced with our requested artist. I will be performing with Glee's Amber Riley.

That night, everyone performed well. After the event, we came back to the conference room and the president told us that they organized a small contest between the Top 5. He then announced that whoever is the winner will be the new face of the cards of the company and will receive a $50,000 money reward, and he said it was Jun Young.

When the president was gone, we teased Jun Young on what he'll do with the money. We suggested different things he could buy with the money. But to be fair enough he suggested donating the money instead. And the bold move he did was to name the check as the "Search for Superstar Season 3 Top 5".

When we came back to the dorms, the coaches were waiting in the living room. The moment we stepped inside, they announced that we will practice at once.

The rest of the week, we practiced well enough. While on the breaks, we take rests. Sometimes, Jun Young would make his move on me. He also asked if I still have the pendant he gave me.

The last day of practices came and we took turns on practicing with the band. Even though it was the last day of practices, there were still mistakes that needs to be corrected, especially my performance.

It was after dinner and I was the last one to practice with the band. Everyone was already resting while I still worked with the band. My performance is a lively song but there were still a lot of mistakes. I've trained with the wildcards and comparing with the practices we have and today, I have fallen deeply.

The band practice ended and I went directly to the dance studio. I practiced my performance until it was midnight. When I came back to the room, Ji Kyung was already fast asleep. I crept to my bed and rested.

_**The day of the sixth live show**_

I woke up at exactly ten in the morning and I immediately went downstairs to prepare my medicinal tea. When I entered the kitchen, everyone was preparing for breakfast. I immediately joined them once I've started brewing my medicine.

This morning we ate salad with a side of apple or banana. Once we were done, everyone helped with cleaning the dishes. Once done, the preparation for the performance was next. I continued preparing my medicinal tea while Jun Young helped me with it.

While preparing, Jun Young surprised me with his question. He asked if I was really dating someone else. I answered him sincerely and told him not to think about it because it's not true. I saw at the side of my vision his sigh of relief. He really was worried about it.

It was afternoon when we left the dorms for the live show. When we arrived at the venue, reporters from different entertainment shows were waiting. When they saw us going down the car, they immediately ran towards us and started asking questions. Good thing the security was strict outside the premises; I just wish it was the same inside.

We were all getting ready in the dressing room until a staff called us to the stage. The show is about to start. Once we were introduced, the host discussed more of this week's performance themes and other competition stuff.

The first to perform was Jun Young and he will be singing _Conor Maynard's_ _Only Girl_. While the performance was ongoing, everyone continued preparing backstage. Ji Kyung performs next with _Jordan Pruitt's My Shoes_ and _B.O.B's Nothing On You_ for the Silencers. After all their performances, the judges gave their comments and scores.

I was about to go out the dressing room when Jun Young suddenly hugged me at the back. He whispered "good luck" and let go. I will be performing _Christina Aguilera's Ain't No Other Man_. Alfred was the last to perform with _Craig David's Insomnia_. After his performance, I stood beside him to listen to the judges.

Simon Lee: Teresa Cruz, what have you been doing this week? It seems to me, you're improving more and more. I like your performance today. Continue your improvement and you will be very famous, I assure you that. I will give this score… 92.

Adam Lavigne: Thank you for giving us a very beautiful cover of Christina's song. I personally liked your performance; but there were some parts of your performance where you don't know what to do. You were at one time moving smoothly and then you suddenly stop. I don't quite understand your movements also. So with that, I'll give my score… 89.

Maria Lambert: Teresa, you are aware of the issues going around about you, being open to the public world for a few weeks, am I correct? So you should also be aware that, in spite of the issues going around, you are still known by most people as an angel with the angelical voice that can conquer the hearts of anyone. Your performance today wasn't one of your greatest. Like they said, you were gone for a few moments in the song. But you did a great performance. And with that, here is my score… 92.

After receiving my scores, it was Alfred's turn to be judged. Our scores were almost the same; he just scored a total of 2 points higher. We went back to the dressing room to get ready for the next performance.

For our next performances, we were divided into two groups: I'll perform with the Silencers while Ji Kyung, Jun Young and Alfred will perform together.

Immediately after I finished changing, I ran to the stage to get ready for the performance. We will be the first performing and we'll do _Rihanna and Ne-Yo's Hate That I Love You_. When I reached the stage, the introduction video was being played. I immediately went to the middle and sat on the chair and got myself ready.

After our performance, we waited backstage and got ready for the elimination time. We heard that the Top 3 will be known tonight, so that means two teams will be eliminated. We heard Jun Young's group finish their performance and a staff called us to the stage.

We heard right when the host announced that the Top 3 will be moving to the semi-finals. We stood quietly at the middle until the host started announcing the results.

"I have here the names of the two teams that will be eliminated to make way to the Top 3. May I call on to the front the Kim Jun Young, Teresa Cruz and Lee Ji Kyung? Tonight two teams will be eliminated and in this group there… is one team that will be eliminated. Is it Kim Jun Young; or maybe Teresa Cruz; or is it Lee Ji Kyung? The name I'm going to call is safe for tonight. You are the first in the Top 3… Kim Jun Young, congratulations! May I call one more team to join the others in front? Alfred Santos, please join the other teams.

"The next team to join the Top 3 is… Teresa Cruz. Three more teams are standing, who will be the last one to join the Top 3. Silencers, please join the rest in front. The name I'm going to call is the first eliminated… Lee Ji Kyung, I'm sorry but your time in Search for Superstar has ended. Last two teams and one slot left in the Top 3. You are eliminated… Alfred Santos. Congratulations, Silencers you are included in the Top 3."

While the host is announcing other related stuff, we went to Ji Kyung and Alfred to say goodbye.

When we were back to the dorms, I helped Ji Kyung on packing. And before they rode the car, I gave them a few bags of my tea.

"Take care of this girl, alright guys? Like how you've taken care of me," Ji Kyung told the guys.

"If you will not take care of her, I'm taking her back and give her to Ah In," Alfred added. When he said the last part, his eyes were fixed on Jun Young's. After they've rode off, we came back to the dorm.

_**Seventh week of the competition**_

After saying goodbye to Ji Kyung and Alfred, we went back to the dorm. When we entered the living room, we saw some lunchbox on the table. Since we haven't eaten dinner yet, we wanted to eat them. Arthur, the silent member of the Silencers, read the letter on top of the lunch boxes. He said that they were for us and it was given by some special people.

Christopher, another Silencer member, gave me the boxed lunch with my name. We ate happily while wondering where these lunchboxes came from. While we were eating, the TV turned on; and an old woman started talking. It was Jun Young's mother and she was talking about her son.

After Jun Young's mother's video, it was the Silencer's mother. I was surprised when my mother went on after Silencer's. She said that she sent me the lunchbox straight from the Philippines, and she was sorry for not coming to the U.S. I wonder if it's still edible.

After the videos were finished, a staff gave us the chance to go out with our family or friends the next day. We gave them the names and I requested to have a dinner with my close friends.

The next day, we ate our breakfast fast because we will be late for the training that day. Immediately after cleaning the dishes, we all went directly to the training hall. We all finished training in time for our scheduled visit to our beloved family or friends.

While we were eating lunch, we were told that this week's live show will have two themes: the Judges' Choice, where we will be singing what the judges chose us to sing, and Favorite Song, where we will be singing a song we always wanted to sing in the competition. The good thing with the Judge's Choice theme is that the judges will train us that week on performing their chosen song.

When we finished eating lunch, we immediately rode the car that was given to us. The car was a prize for the Top 3. Since I don't know how to drive, a staff accepted to come with me and drove me to our rented house.

When I stepped off the car, I immediately saw Francis cleaning outside. To call his attention, I threw a pebble at his back. He turned around and he was surprised when he saw me and called the rest. We entered the house and everyone was happy to see me.

The whole afternoon we had fun. They also asked me how the life in the dorm is and what we would expect this week. I answered them truthfully on their first question but told them to wait for the next. Night came and Monica prepared dinner. I helped prepare the table with Joshua and Ella, while Francis helped Monica with cooking.

We finished eating dinner and Francis and I cleaned the dishes. We stayed in the living room and talked some more. Before I say goodbye once more to them, I rendered them one song. I borrowed Joshua's guitar and sang a "thank you" song to them.

When we arrived back to the dorms, the staff with me told me that tomorrow, I will have to meet with the judge who will train me for this week's live show. I entered the house and everyone was already there.

The next day, we got ready for meeting with our mentor judge. I was told to come to a recording studio to meet the judge there. When I entered the recording studio, Maria Lambert was there and greeted me. She told me that she will be my mentor for that week and once I took my medicine bottle out of my bag, we went inside to practice.

She let me sing five different songs that she chose for me. First was _Taylor Swift's White Horse_; second was _Demi Lovato's Who Will I Be_; third was _Rihanna's Rude Boy_; fourth was _Christina Aguilera's Fighter_; the last she chose for me was _Demi Lovato's This is Me_ and that was the song she picked.

The rest of the day, Maria Lambert trained me how I will sing the song. We finished that afternoon and she said to come back tomorrow for more training. When I came back to the dorm, Jun Young was practicing in the living room. When he took a break he told me that it was his second song. Since he told me that, I haven't thought of what my second performance will be.

I went upstairs and thought of songs that I want to sing at last I've decided to sing _Christina Aguilera's Hurt_ for my second performance; and I decided to play the piano just for a change.

I went to the band room and practiced on the piano. I tried to rearrange the song and when I played it, it sounded great. I heard a loud commotion downstairs and I went to look what it is. Silencers were back and they were having fun. When they saw me, they asked how my training with Maria Lambert was. I told them I'll rock on the live show. Before we ate dinner, I asked the help of Kenneth. He is the Silencers' pianist. I asked him to help me on some notes that I had problems.

The next few days, we trained with the judges in the morning while practiced for our performances in the afternoon. On the last day of training, Maria Lambert asked me to sing her chosen song and my performance song. Good thing there was an organ in the recording studio.

After showing her both my performances, she told me that my vocals have improved a lot. She also told me to remember the training I had with her when performing the next day. At the dorms, I explained the band how I wanted my second performance will be. After that day's training and practice, I don't know how I will be performing tomorrow. I lay on my bed and slept.

_**The day of the Semi Finals (Seventh Live Show)**_

That morning, we were surprised to see the dining table all set for our breakfast. There was a message on the card which we saw on the table. It read, "Good morning Top 3! Healthy breakfast for you. Eat well. See you tonight! Simon Lee, Maria Lambert, & Adam Lavigne."

We all ate breakfast well and we even left a few dishes untouched. We won't have a problem for lunch. After eating, I immediately went to the kitchen to prepare my medicine. Jun Young came after me and helped me prepare their servings.

That afternoon, I prepared my clothes for my performances. After preparing myself, I immediately packed my clothes and put them to the clothes bag.

For my first performance, I'll be wearing a pink tube dress with a black blazer. For my second performance, I'll be wearing a soft white flowing dress. I'll be worrying my hair when we reach the venue.

Everyone was ready waiting in the living room when I went down. The TV went on and a famous entertainment show was on. The hosts talked about us and the live show performance tonight.

The issue about my relationships was mostly talked about. But unlike last week, the issue was diminished. They were now talking about three main people related to the issue: me, Jun Young and Ah In.

After the hosts cued for a break, the TV went off and we heard the car waiting outside.

The stylists were all over us once we sat in the dressing room. Once I was finished, I immediately changed to my first dress.

The whole backstage was very busy when we arrived and now that the show will start in a few minutes, all the staffs were more busy.

"From twelve teams to three teams left and tonight one more team's Superstar dream will come to an end. Everyone welcome to semi-finals of Search for Superstar." We heard the show started. We immediately went to the stage to be introduced.

"Here is the Top 3: the only band who joined Search for Superstar, the Unique Indie Band, Silencers; the girl who is the main topic of entertainment news, the Asian Angel, Teresa Cruz; the issued boyfriend and every girls love, the Super Heartthrob Prince, Kim Jun Young."

After the host introduced us, we went backstage to get ready for the performance. For the first half of the live show, we will perform the Judges' Choice theme.

Silencers were first to perform. While their introductory video was playing, they were getting ready onstage. They started playing when they were cued by the staff. They performed a mash up of _Rehab_ and _Justin Bieber's Somebody to Love_. After they performed, they were immediately scored by the judges. They scored a total of 283 points.

Once my introductory video went on, I immediately went onstage and got ready.

_I've always been the kind of girl  
that hid my face;  
So afraid to tell the world  
what I've got to say._

_But I have this dream  
Deep inside of me;  
I'm gonna let it show  
It's time to let you know,  
To let you know._

_This is real; this is me  
I'm exactly where  
I'm supposed to be;  
Now, gotta let the light  
Shine on me_

_Now I found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in;  
No more hiding who I wanna be.  
This is me._

_Do you know what it's like  
to feel so in the dark;  
To dream about a life  
where you're the shining star_

_Even though it seems  
that it's so far away;  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way._

_You're the voice  
I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you;  
I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you;  
I gotta find you._

_This is real; this is me  
I'm exactly where  
I'm supposed to be;  
Gotta let the light  
Shine on me_

_Now I found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in;  
No more hiding who I wanna be.  
This is me  
This is me_

_Now I found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in;  
No more hiding who I wanna be.  
This is me._

After singing, the judges started their comments.

First to comment was Maria Lambert. "Teresa, once again you didn't fail to impress me. You are improving quickly. For your performance, you were rocking the whole stage and I enjoyed it a lot. Here is my score… 96."

Simon Lee was next to comment. "To tell you the truth, you don't need to be mentored anymore. You are the one who mentor yourself. What you showed tonight, it felt like it was the finals already. Thank you for that performance. My score is… 97."

Adam Lavigne was the last to give his comment. "Performing on a stage is a challenge for every performer. You don't know what can happen in one performance. I didn't expect you to sing and rock the stage at the same time. Here is my score… 96."

I immediately went backstage to change for my second performance once Jun Young's introductory video started playing. Jun Young will perform _Paramore's Decode_. I didn't had the chance to look at his performance because the people assisting us in the dressing room were busy with us.

Jun Young entered the dressing room and started preparing for his second performance. While we were preparing in the dressing room, there were a few short performances from contestants in the Pressure Week.

After their short intermission, I went onstage and sat in front of the piano. Once my introductory video has finished, the staff cued me to start. I started playing the piano and started singing.

After my performance, I went straight back to the dressing room to take my rest. Next to perform was Jun Young and Silencers were last.

While we were taking a rest and watching the live show in the dressing room, the host announced that there will be an awarding ceremony for the special participants of Search for Superstar.

First award was the Dormitory Ruler Award. It's for the person who led all the participants in the dormitory and it was given to the eldest person in the dorm, Bryan of the Honey Warriors.

The next award was the Hometown Hero Award. It's for the person who performed with full of emotion and treated as a hero when eliminated. I was surprised when the host announced Francis Yan.

The last award for the night was the Crazy Kid Award. It's for the person who exemplified a crazy performance and it was given to a participant from the auditions.

We were called to the stage after the awarding ceremony finished. "Now it is time for the results," the host announced.

While the host was waiting for the results, the audiences were cheering our names. "I have the results right here," and he peeked in the envelope, "For tonight, two teams will be going to the grand finals next week. One team will be left to watch the Top 2 fight for the title. The first to go in the Top 2 is… Kim Jun Young! Who will be the last team to enter the Top 2 and the team saying goodbye? I will now announce the eliminated team. The team who will be eliminated is… Silencers!"

And with that, Jun Young and I will be facing each other next week. We were saying goodbye to each other while the host re-introduced the Top 2 and announced some more competition-related information.

We were going back to the dressing room when two reporters came near us and started asking about the known issues. Before I could give an answer, the backstage guards were there and told us to continue getting inside the dressing room.

Once we were inside, we started on repacking our used clothes and put them in our clothes bag. When we were done, the staff told us that we will be interviewed by some reporters.

Once again, the stylists were all over us and we got ready for the interview. While we were being prepared, three batches of reporters came in to set up their equipments.

We were first asked a few questions related to the competition until I felt a hint of the issue to be talked about. "How was your relationship with your friends in Frieljo Moter?" was the question that hinted me.

"We're still close until now. Even though I wasn't with them this past month, our friendship is still intact," was my answer.

"Do they know about the issues going around about your love life? What is their reaction on them?"

"I… think they do but… we didn't talk about it when I visited this week."

"There is a new rumor going around that everyone in the Top 12 knew about the in-dorm relationships. Is it true that you were arranged with Ah In? And is he your special someone?" another reporter asked.

"Ah In and I are really just friends. And with that arrangement, we became what we are now."

"Is it also true that Alfred and Ji Kyung were also arranged to you two, Jun Young?"

"Well… Ji Kyung and I remained friends until now also Alfred. Even though there were a bit of conflict at the beginning, we still became friends," Jun Young answered.

"Have you contacted your girlfriend, Jun Young? And explained to her about this issue?"

"My girlfriend is very knowledgeable about the issue. But I'm sure she's very affected, so I want to tell her I'm sorry and I love her." While saying this, he secretly held my hand.

After an hour or so, the interview came to an end. We were instructed to go to the car so we can go back to the dorms. On the way to the parking area, I stayed beside Jun Young and when we sat inside the car, I immediately told him, "You know your girlfriend loves you too," and kissed him on the cheek.

In the dorm, the Silencers immediately packed their things. To say goodbye to them, I went down the kitchen to find something good to eat with them. Once again, when I went down, there were foods on the table. Another card was there and read, "Top 3 turns to Top 2! Congratulations! Very healthy dinner for the Top 2 and delicious meal for the Top 3. Enjoy your dinner! From, SS PD."

I ran upstairs and called to everyone to eat. I showed them the card and we started eating. We were eating salads and bread while Silencers were eating such juicy and delicious meals.

After dinner, we bid the Silencers a warm goodbye. When we came back inside, three staffs were waiting for us in the living room. They told us that there will be visitors coming that night to visit us and we should get the bedrooms ready. After that, they left.

We did what they said and waited for our visitors to arrive. While we were waiting, we were allowed to watch TV. The only shows that were on were our live shows and the entertainment shows.

I was asking on how the reporters got their stories when the doorbell rang. Jun Young stood and looked who was at the door. We were surprised to see our friends enter the dorms.

"So this is what the dorm looked like," I heard Francis. I immediately ran to him and landed a hug.

"Why are you here, 'Cis? Guys?" I excitedly asked them, then I saw Jun Young's reaction and I let go. "Jun Young, you've met Francis and they are the rest of my friends: Ella, Joshua, and Monica. Now, you've met the whole group."

"Yes, I know. Nice to meet you," he said in a serious tone, "These are my friends," and he introduced them.

We started talking after a few minutes of getting to know. Both group of our friends congratulated us. After a few hours, our talk went to the issue. Francis and the others kept on saving me on the issue.

We were all discussing about the issue when the entertainment show we were watching started to talk about the Search for Superstar Love Triangle, it's what they call it. The show's guest said that she was suspicious on the love triangle and such that made me angry.

They were back on talking about me like the bad person. Even though the host tells the guest the truth about the issue, she kept on reversing it.

"What is her problem? Why is she so against you?" Monica asked.

"She's a bitch, that's why. I mean she doesn't even know you and then she talks shit about you." Ella said and the others agreed.

"You know guys, let's just watch the live shows." Jun Young said and changed the channel.

"I agree. Let's all criticize their performances." Francis agreed.

"I'll rest early. See you guys in the morning." and I went upstairs.

_**Last week of the competition**_

When I went downstairs that morning, I smelled a beautiful and delicious aroma from the kitchen. Ella, Monica, and some of Jun Young's friends were helping each other on making breakfast.

"Good morning, princess!" Joshua greeted at my back.

"Would you stop calling me that? Ever since the wildcard competition, you've been calling me 'princess'," I told him.

"Better not tell him to stop, you'll make it worse. Trust me." Monica said.

"Told by the expert." Ella added and we laughed.

Francis and Jun Young appeared behind me and they were having fun.

"Morning, Teresa. You look beautiful today." Francis started and went to the stove.

"Everyone looks great when they wake up. And what are you doing?" I saw him holding my medicine.

"Making your medicine. Jun Young told me to make it since you woke this late," he answered.

"Really?" I asked and turned to Jun Young, "Thanks Jun Young."

The whole morning, they didn't even talk about the issue even once. That afternoon, they said their goodbyes. They told me to be strong and not mind the issue.

Exactly when they left, the staff gave us a card and also left. The card stated that we will be going to the producer's office to talk about the mission.

When we arrived at the office, we had a meeting with the show producer and other special staff of the show. We discussed about this week's theme. For this last live show, we will be having two themes again: first is Local Song, where we will sing a song from where we came from, and the second is Original Song, where we will perform our originally composed songs.

Now, I'm at a disadvantage. I don't have any composed songs and I don't even know how to compose one. But luckily, the producer gave me a chance to find an original song that is not yet known. At that instant, I remembered a song we used in college.

When we were finished with the meeting, they treat us for dinner. We didn't expect that, while we were eating, Kelly Anderson, last season's Top 8, will eat with us.

After eating dinner, Kelly told us that we will have an individual concert the next day. Last night, the host announced an open voting the viewers want us to have our mini concerts. Jun Young will be performing on Phoenix while I'll be in Sacramento City.

The next day, we were woken up by our coaches to train early. After eating lunch, we were told to get ready for the concert that night.

We were immediately flown to our respective venues. With me was a staff and he told me that I should maximize my two hours. When we reached the venue, I immediately noticed a lot of people surrounding the small stage at the center.

I don't have any idea how I would maximize my time for whole two hours. When I reached the stage and grabbed the microphone, I immediately greeted and waved to everyone. I sang a few slow songs before I started talking to the people watching.

An hour had passed and everyone was still having fun. I noticed a few cameras in front the stage and at the back of big crowds. _Were there reporters here? _I wondered.

The mini-concert ended half an hour before the time limit but I was still able to finish at the right time. When I finished my last song, I asked the staff with me if I can take a few pictures with some of the audiences. He said yes and talked to the other staffs in the venue. I know I'm not that famous but I wanted to thank some of the people who went here to see me perform.

After taking pictures and giving autographs to the people, the staff with me told me that we will be going back to the dorms. I said thanks and goodbye to everyone before I went with the staff.

When I entered the dorm, I wasn't able to see where Jun Young is. I went upstairs and peeked in his room but he wasn't there. Maybe he's still on his concert.

I went to the kitchen to look for something to eat. On the table was the bread we bought from the convenience store on the way back to the dorms. I opened the refrigerator and I saw a box of cheese. I ate a few slices of the bread with cheese and kept the leftover on the table.

Even after eating, Jun Young hasn't arrived yet. Maybe he's on his way. I thought of waiting for him until he arrive before I sleep but my tiredness got over me and immediately went upstairs to rest.

The next day, after our morning training, our coaches asked us to perform both our songs for the finals. Jun Young was first and his original composition looks good. While he was busy, I started scribbling on the notepad with me. I was rearranging the song that I will perform as the original composition. I already asked permission to my friend, she was the one who composed the song, and she agreed to use her song.

It was my turn to show our coaches. I first sang the local song then the original song. When I finished, the coaches told me to arrange more of the original song. They didn't tell me why and they let us have lunch.

After having lunch, everyone from the Top 12 surprised us in the training room. The coach entered after them and told us that we will all perform together on the live show. Since it's the grand finals, we were all required to sing a part.

The rest of the week, we practiced and arranged our songs; then we'll practice for the group performance. The training, however, became a little intense this week. Our coaches didn't hold back on giving criticisms to us.

The night before the competition, before I fell asleep, I've got the chance to think of the journey that happened in this competition. I didn't expect that out of millions who auditioned, it leaves Jun Young and me in the competition. I wonder what will happen tomorrow.

In the middle of thinking all this, I slowly fell asleep.

_**The day of the Finals (Eighth Live Show)**_

I woke up the next day still thinking of what will happen tonight. I went downstairs to the kitchen and saw Jun Young already eating breakfast.

"Good morning Teresa. Come on, eat with me. We have a long day ahead," he greeted when I entered the room. He's correct; we have a long day ahead of us.

The night before, the staff told us our schedule for today. After eating lunch, we should get ready for the live show later and there we will have our technical rehearsal hours before the venue will be opened to the public.

"Good morning," I greeted back and sat with him and ate, "have you seen my medicine kit?"

"Yeah. I took it from your bag so I can start brewing it. Sorry I did that, you're still asleep."

"No, it's okay," and I continued eating.

When we arrived at the venue, we were immediately called to the stage to start our rehearsals. We first rehearsed our group performance then our solos.

When we went back to the dressing room, we were allowed to take a rest. An hour before the live show, I started to change my clothes. Once I finished getting everything ready, a staff knocked on the dressing room door to tell me to come to the stage.

The show started and the host introduced us.

"Eight weeks of intense training and now, two survivors are taking their final step to become the next Superstar. Ladies and gentlemen. Everyone. Welcome to the Search for the Superstar Finals Night. Tonight we will know who the next Superstar is. Who will it be? Is it the Superstar Wildcard, the Philippine angel, Teresa Cruz? Or will it be the competition's heartthrob prince, Kim Jun Young?"

After being introduced, we immediately went back to the dressing room and I immediately changed for my first song. Once I've finished retouching, the staff guided me backstage to get ready for my performance.

"The Superstar finalists will first perform their favorite song from their own country. And immediately after performing, the judges will give their comments on the performance. Then they will go back to perform their original song.

"Without further ado, here is Teresa Cruz." And my introduction video played. That was my cue and I went to the middle of the stage and got ready.

For that song, I was wearing a long black and white gown and around me were silk cloths, matched with my gown, and a few balloons.

_For the Local Favorite Song, I will be singing _Bituing Walang Ningning_. It was one of very well known contest pieces on singing contests in the Philippines. The song is about a very famous person but not happy with his stardom so he decided it's better to be with his loved one and forget being famous… or something like that. When I first heard this song, I immediately like it because it was sung by my idol singer Sarah Geronimo. _

_Itago mo ako sa lilim ng iyong pagmamahal.  
Limutin ang mapaglarong kinang ng tagumpay.  
Sa piling mo ngayon ako'y bituing walang ningning.  
Nagkukubli sa liwanag ng ating pag-ibig._

_Kung minsan ang pangarap  
habang buhay itong hinahanap.  
Bakit nga ba nakakapagtataka  
'pag ito ay nakamtan mo na  
bakit may kulang pa._

_Mga bituing aking narating  
ngunit langit ko pa rin ang iyong piling.  
Kapag tayong dalawa'y naging isa  
kahit na ilang laksang bituin  
di kayang pantayan aking ningning_

_Balutin mo ako ng hiwaga ng iyong pagmamahal  
Hayaang matakpan ang kinang na di magtatagal  
Mabuti pa kaya'y maging bituing walang ningning  
Kung kapalit nito'y walang paglaho mong pagtingin_

_Itago mo ako sa lilim ng iyong pagmamahal  
Limutin ang mapaglarong kinang ng tagumpay  
Sa piling mo ngayon ako'y bituing walang ningning  
Nagkukubli sa liwanag ng ating pag-ibig_

_Nagkukubli sa liwanag at kislap ng ating pag-ibig_

When I finished my song, the host immediately went beside me and asked the judges for comments.

Simon Lee was the first to give his comment. "Teresa, give yourself a pat on the back because, personally, even though I wasn't able to understand the lyrics, you were able to deliver its meaning through your presence and expressions. I'm really impressed that you were able to fully bloom into a great singer in just eight weeks. So, here is my score… 94"

Adam Lavigne was next to comment. "Did you know I really enjoyed your song today? If last week you were rocking the stage, today you're like giving a concert. Even though you're just staying in the middle, it felt like you were all over the stage. You made the stage yours with that song. Congratulations. Here's my score… 95"

The last to comment was Maria Lambert. "I know the song you sang. I once watched a Philippine movie with that title and to tell you, I enjoyed your version of the song better than in the movie. And again, you never failed to impress me. Here is my score… 95"

After receiving my scores I went back to the dressing room to change for my next performance. I wore a light pink lace blouse and a white skirt. While I was busy retouching, Jun Young was being scored by the judges. In total, I have a point higher than him. The scores are really close.

Jun Young entered the dressing room and changed for his next performance. This time he will be the one to perform first. While we are at the dressing room, the host revealed the internet and mobile vote rankings. I got 53% on the internet votes while Jun Young have 47%. When it came to the mobile votes, the host didn't reveal the name but stated the rankings. It was head to head with a 51% to 49%.

"Teresa," Jun Young called while looking at the TV, "after this competition, will you…" He wasn't able to finish what he was supposed to say because he was called to come to the backstage. "Later," he whispered.

Since the first time I heard his own composition in the dorm, his original song became better. Suddenly, I felt my hands became very cold. Why did I feel nervous now? While I was calming myself, the staff called me to get ready backstage. When I reached the backstage, scores were being given.

My introduction was being played and I went to my place. I was holding my guitar and back up dancers (or actors, since they'll not be dancing) were taking their places.

_When it was decided to perform an original composition, I immediately thought I will be in a great disadvantage because… I don't know how to compose a song. Maybe I am kind of a poet but I have no idea how to plot music. Good thing they allowed me to use a song my classmates and I used in college. _There's A Bliss_ was the title of the song and it was the soundtrack of our short film in college. It's about a girl wanting freedom and she wanted to take a risk on doing things she hasn't done before. Maybe I'm like that too… I don't know! But being free, it's what most people want to be._

_Another boring day  
to people who don't care  
I'm thinking something should change  
in this town that's full of rage_

_To tell or not to tell  
there's so much at stake.  
Don't know what will happen.  
Just need to let it out_

_I will break all rules  
I don't care if I lose  
I'm not afraid to take a risk whatever happens  
There's a bliss  
I will break all rules_

_I will break all rules  
I don't care if I lose  
I'm not afraid to take a risk whatever happens  
There's a bliss  
I will break all rules_

_It will all be all worth it  
I know because you are here.  
Just enjoy the moment dear  
someday this will all be memories_

_Don't know what will happen.  
Just need to let it out_

_I will break all rules  
I don't care if I lose  
I'm not afraid to take a risk whatever happens  
There's a bliss  
I will break all rules_

_I will break all rules  
I don't care if I lose  
I'm not afraid to take a risk whatever happens  
There's a bliss  
I will break all rules  
I will break all rules_

_I'll take a risk_

For this performance, the judges will not give comments but will only give their scores. The host stood beside me while asking the judges to give their scores.

For Adam Lavigne, he typed a score of 92. Simon Lee gave me a 90. And Maria Lambert gave a 93. In this round Jun Young was higher with six points.

While the host was talking about the updated vote rankings, I ran back to the dressing room and place my guitar on my seat. I immediately changed for our group performance. For our group performance, all girls were wearing different blouses while the guys were all wearing black tops. I was wearing a violet blouse and black pants.

We will be doing a medley of songs of Christina Aguilera's _Fighter_, Katy Perry's _Fireworks_, and Lady Gaga's _Born This Way_. We were introduced and we started performing.

After our performance was the announcement of results. Before the host cued for the break, he revealed the recent update on the vote rankings. While the break is ongoing, the staff motioned us to stand on the platforms they improvised.

"Welcome back to the Finals night of Search for Superstar. You have all witnessed the performances of our Superstar finalists. And now… I have the results. In this envelope is the name of the finalist who was chosen by our viewers to be the next Superstar.

"To announce the result, here is Superstar Season 1 winner, Emma Anderson. Emma, please do the honors."

_**Present…**_

"With getting the highest total score from the judges and accumulating most percentage of the votes, the Search for the Superstar Season 3 winner is… Let's all give a round of applause to the next Superstar… Kim Jun Young!"

I only dreamt of reaching this far but I never thought of actually standing here on the stage. These past few weeks were a big pressure to everyone, especially me and Jun Young; but here we are standing side by side and I'm congratulating him.

Everyone was congratulating Jun Young. Our friends, the judges and the host came over to congratulate him and after their done, they'll come to congratulate me. Everyone was in the mood for celebration until Jun Young surprised me while the show is still on air.

He was being interviewed by the host when he started thanking me and…

"Teresa, I really wanted to ask you this. I was about to ask you in the dressing room but we didn't have much time. Miss Teresa Cruz, I want us to be really official. Will you be my girlfriend officially?"

"…Yes."

The whole crowd started cheering for his confession and doubled when I finally answered him. And to remind you, everything that happened was on air. I wish my mom wouldn't see this.

After the competition, we went out a few times when he had a free time from training. He's already starting his training and he'll debut in two weeks. I think we'll be able to stay together for a long time.

If you're wondering how my relationship with Jun Young progressed in the competition, let me tell you, what happened within the competition stays within the competition.


End file.
